Our Little Secret
by MistressDaisy94
Summary: Tyson and Natalya have been having some marriage problems; he seems to not love her anymore. One of her fellow coworkers sees her emotional state and wants to help her. That one night changes everything and leads to problems, jealously, conflicting feelings and more that the girls have to face together. Natalya/Layla FEMSLASH don't like don't read. Rated M for mature themes. AU
1. Let Me Help You

**Author's Note: **Tyson and Natalya have been having some marriage problems; he seems to not love her anymore. One of her fellow coworkers sees her emotional state and wants to help her. That one night changes everything and leads to problems, jealously, conflicting feelings and more that the girls have to face together.****

**Rating: ****M... must I specify why.. I mean sexy good stuff happens here.. FEMSLASH.. don't like then why did you click this? XD**

**Pairings: ****Layla/Natalya**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Natalya's POV**

_Flashback_

_Earlier tonight during Raw October 6, 2014_

_I honestly feel pretty good even though I am not competing tonight. My husband TJ, otherwise known as Tyson Kidd, is in a singles match against The Real American, Jack Swagger. Despite him being well how do I put this lightly a jerk, I am going to be at ringside supporting him because I love him.. sometimes. This is a big moment for him and if he wins, it is a big win in his career and I want to be there with him. We already made our way down during the commercial break to a mix reaction. The cheers were obviously for me and I obviously adore my fans so I high fived them as we walked down to the ring and walking up the apron and through the ropes. Tonight I decided that I was not going to wear my usual attire and wore a black dress with some dangling earring and I also pulled my hair back. TJ wore the same attires as he does on NXT; his same yellow trunks and matching boots with a white jacket. He always brings the huge, white headphones to the ring to listen to music. Speaking of that he did that last week, I believe it was. I have been assigned to mentor the newest Total Divas and he completely blocked out the match with those stupid things. I wanted to show that she made progress, very little but some. But no, he wanted to be a jerk so I took his phone. Anyways, Jack and Zeb made their way down the ramp and he gave me his stupid headphones and I climbed out of the ring as he threw his jacket outside. The bell ring signaling the start of the match, Jack moved first running and cornering my husband in the turnbuckle. The official finally got Jack to break it up and as soon as he did, Tyson got him in a side headlock but his opponent counter and pushed him toward the turnbuckle._

_Tj jumped up and avoided The Real American charged at him and rolled to gain some distance. Evading another strike that Swagger attempted to hit him with TJ ducked under the second clothesline. Jack quickly stopped his momentum with a shoulder tackle and did a "We the People" chant that roared across the Brooklyn arena. I couldn't help but want to look away as punched him then irish whipped him to the opposite side of the ring. Out of instinct he slid out of the ring and walked over toward me but Swagger was on the pursuit to get him back inside the ring. The crowd booed loudly as he ran from his opponent to gain separation but I felt his hands grab me and shifted me away from the apron and I turned face to face with the giant man from Oklahoma. "Tj, What are you doing?" I asked him as my husband hid behind me. Is he really using me as a meat shield? Would Swagger attack me? Why would he put his own wife in harms way?_

"_Look at this now. Come on!" I heard Micheal Cole say to his fellow coworkers with a disgusted tone in his voice. "Tyson Kidd now using his wife as shield allowing him to take control of this match." He continued as Tyson was able to stand on the apron and deliver a kick to Jack onto the concrete floor._

_He then had the nerve to walk over to me and try to get me to high five him so I turned my heels and try to walk away but I turned to face him again. "Well!" I spoke with an annoyed tone and motioned to him. _

_He obviously had forgotten about his opponent which was a rookie mistake as Swagger was slowly raising to his feet. My husband using his foot to add some pressure on the man from Oklahoma. "1...2..3..4" He broke the hold but delivered a stomp to the head of Swagger. Climbing into the ring, he delivered more stomps to a defenseless Jack. I heard the referee yell again as he continued. "1..2..3" TJ backed away from the corner._

"_I can't believe Tyson would hide behind his wife," I heard JBL spat as they showed the replay up on the titantron. For once Mr. John Bradshaw Layfield, I completely agree with you on something._

_After that, I heard the commentators basically repeated and arguing about with JBL has previously said before as I kept my attention toward the ring. By this point, my husband hit the Real American with a devastating neckbreaker and went immediately for the cover, "1...2.." Swagger kicked out and he knew he had to keep the big guy down so he went immediately into a chokehold. The Oklahoma native found his hidden strength with the fans chanting 'We the People!' and was able to power out of the submission maneuver. TJ kicked him in the gut and tried to gain momentum but was overtaken by the clothesline; the Canadian rolled over toward the turnbuckle once he stood up he received a knee to the gut and was flown half way across the ring. Ouch! I thought as I heard the impact. _

"_We the People!" I heard the Real American yell along with the fans as he ran over to the opposite turnbuckle with my husband was laying. I knew what was coming, The Swagger Bomb, one of Jack's finishers. He jumps and lands directly on the small man and stands back up with ease. Tyson evaded him once again as he rolled Jack up and then decided to go for the Sharpshooter, made famous by my uncle. But Jack counters and rolls over to grab his ankle and stands up to attempt to lock in The Patriot Lock. Somehow he escapes and kicks Jack and lands on the apron. The taller man charges at him but the Canadian kicks him in the head._

_He walked across the apron, "Out of the way!" He practically demands me as he climbs up onto the top rope. The Real American seizes his chance and pushes the smaller man down and somehow got a hold of Tyson's ankle in midair and secured the Patriot Lock. I knew Tyson was in trouble and I wanted to help but that would require me to cheat for him. He crawled over this way fingertips away from the ropes and I could tell that's what he wanted me to do but I couldn't for two reasons. The official was staring right at me making sure that I didn't assist him and it's not in my blood to cheat. Swagger pulls him back dead center and he has no choice but to submit._

"_Here is your winner as a result of a submission, Jack Swagger," spoke the Announcer Justin Roberts as Jack's theme echoed throughout the arena. I just walked over and tried to comfort my husband as I rubbed his back._

_I knew something was wrong with he threw off his shoe and gripped a hold of his ankle, "Are you okay?" I asked him as he winces in pain. He gave me the evilest look and I just stated simply, "There was nothing I do have done TJ."_

_In the back..._

"_What the hell was that Natalya? You could have helped me!" He spoke out of anger while limping down the hallway heading toward the trainer's room._

"_What did you expect me to do?" I asked him._

"_Been useful at least, you could have helped me get to the ropes or distracting the referee something!" He hissed._

_I had to admit I was hurt by his words. Was I really useless to him? Was I just a shield to protect himself? "I don't cheat and you wouldn't have gained anything from it! Cheaters never get anywhere in life. Remember that Theodore! You have some nerve trying to use me as a shield. I could have gotten hurt!" He knows I am furious when I call him by his first name but his expression remained the same._

"_Nah. You are a professional and you have taken plenty of bumps before you would have been fine." He merely stated like it was nothing. There is a perfectly good reason why there is not mix-gender matches anymore._

"_My opponents aren't fucking six feet tall and nearly three hundred pounds! If Swagger didn't have a heart, he would have attacked me and I could have been seriously hurt. Don't you care for my safety at all?"_

"_Whatever. I am going to get this ankle looked at." He spoke bluntly as he put on his headphones._

"_Don't you want me to come with you?" I asked him only for him to turn up the music louder and motion me away like I was some peasant. "You are such a dick." I mumbled as I headed toward the Diva's locker room. I just need to calm down and think about what I need to do._

_End Flashback_

Here I am thirty minutes after the match still in the same spot I have been on a bench in the Diva's locker room. A millions thoughts racing through my head and I can't seem to focus. TJ has been acting like this for the past few months and I can't comprehend why. I know this is just a storyline and for Total Divas but outside the company he is too. Is he really jealous of my success with the company? He shouldn't be. He is very talented and soon hopefully he can come back to the main roster and maybe earn some title shots. That is the only thing I can think of. That would explain why he is acting like such a jerk toward me, right? What if he found someone else and just doesn't care about me now? The locker room was quiet, not a diva in sight which is good for me to hide my emotions. They must be all at catering eating after that Diva's match. That and I believe there was another match tonight, a diva tag match to be precise. Aj Lee and a mystery partner against Alicia and Paige.. I don't remember if that has happened already or not. I believe the other one was Brie in a handicap match against Summer Rae, my on-screen enemy. The shorter Bella was to have her hand tied behind her back; basically she is going through the same type of matches as her sister, Nikki, who is now a cooperate sell-out. The reason why is that Brie quit back at Payback and The Principal Owner, Stephanie McMahon, started taking her frustration out on Nikki. About two months later at Summerslam, Nikki attacked her sister and helped Stephanie get the victory. I felt bad for Nikki at first but not I feel bad for Brie. All this because of her husband, and he never did anything wrong either. I just buried my face in my hands for a couple moments and then I looked down to see see a pair of legs in front of me. Who the? I looked up to see the woman I had previously talked about. The blonde woman just looked at me for moment and she finally spoke, "Are you okay Nattie?"

"Why do you care Summer?" I spat at her. We aren't exactly friends so the fact that she is concerned or pretending to be concerned has me skeptical.

"Because I saw what happened out there, he is acting like a jerk, isn't he?" She spoke simply not making eye contact with me. Jerk is an understatement.

"It's just storyline Danielle," I stated bluntly.

"I don't think it is." She sassed while examining my body movement and placing her hands on her hips, "I can understand that you don't want to talk about to me at least."

"I don't know what his problem is.." I trailed off. Why am I even talking to her? Wait, why is she even talking to me; she hates me?

"Men are a mystery to everyone. I don't have a man but I am really happy just being single and living my life. I don't mean to get off topic but my bag is right behind you, can you hand it to me please?"

"Sure." I turned around and picked up her golden bag which I think is a new one. "Here you go." I handed the bag to the leggy blonde.

"Thanks. I know we aren't exactly friends but the cameras aren't on us so we can be civil with each other. You are friends with Lay so you must not be that bad." She chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank I guess." I rolled my eyes at her.

"At least you are sane unlike some of the girls back here; you have your moments." She giggled again while playing with her hair.

It was then that I heard the door opened and a familiar voice speak in a familiar accent, "Summer, girl! I finally found you."

"Here I am," Danielle spoke playfully to the Brit.

She finally realized that I was sitting across from her. As she walked over toward us, the British woman observed me for a brief moment before asking. "Nattie, what's the matter?"

"Lay, I don't really want to talk about it anymore right now. I just want be by myself right now."

The older woman just looked over at her bestie and then stated, "Alright, I will come talk to you in a bit. I want to give you your time to yourself. Come on girl, let's go."

Summer and Layla starting to walk toward the entrance to the locker room and it was the leggy blonde that turned around and spoke, "Just saying, you deserve a lot better." With that, they walked out the door disappearing from my sight.

I don't know what it was but what Summer's words just kept repeating in my head. I deserve better.. He use to spoil me rotten until recently, I can't figure out what has changed about him; he just won't tell me. I need to know if I did something wrong. He just keeps shutting me out. Why? I just stared at the monitor and watched the rest of Raw. The only thing that lightened my mood in the slightest is when Dean returned but with a hotdog wagon. Where did he get that? Coney Island? That's where he claimed to have gone and was shown getting on the subway train earlier tonight. I have no idea. Observing the man as he rolled the cart down toward the ring; Orton and Kane just stared at Lunatic Fringe and went out to investigate. Ambrose drew condiments from a holster around his waist. He squirted and covered the Attorney men with mustard and ketchup and after a while he was able to get his hands on Seth. He covered Mr. Money in the Bank in various hotdog toppings and that's sort of when I started to zone out again. By the time, I know it Raw was over and it was time for me to leave but then I remembered that Layla was going to come back. So I decided to text Tyson to see if he calmed down at all and which I doubt. '_Hey honey, are you okay? Do you want me to wait on you before I leave?'_

_'Perfectly fine and nah, I am going to hang with the guys so do whatever. I guess I will see you back at the motel tonight or tomorrow. __Go to go, bye.__' _

_'Love you too babe, sheesh.' _What the hell was that? Rude much. Why is he STILL mad at me for something I didn't do?

While I would wait on the other woman to return, I might as well get changed into my street clothes. I refuse to wear my ring attire out in public unless necessary probably have some perverts gawking at my ass or something. I dug through my duffel bag and found a pair of skinny jeans and a pink blouse along with some tennis shoes. Quickly changing, I laid down on the bench and just relaxed. I just closed my eyes and thought to myself as I waited for my friend to return and I know she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her what was bothering me. Layla is just a really good friend like that. The room was quiet until I heard the door open and close in a few quick seconds so I assumed that it was someone looking for another diva. Where the hell is Lay? She must have forgotten about me that or Summer is still attached to her. Maybe I should just text her and see where she is, I opened up my eyes and then heard a voice, "I see that you are awake now." What the? I sat up quickly and looked over to the bench beside me and there sat the tiny Brit with her legs crossed. "Nat, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were sleeping and it would have been rude to wake you up."

**Layla's POV**

I just watched as the younger woman turned away slightly to glance at her phone. It was clear to me that she didn't really want to talk yet. "That's fine Lay." She spoke to me while finally looking over to me.

"Can you tell me what's the matter? Why are you so sad, Nattie?" I asked her to see if she would finally answer me but I had a hunch that I knew what this was about. The blonde didn't respond. "Is he still acting like..?" I trailed off when I watched her facial expression change from blank to sad. Tyson has been such a jerk to her lately and it probably makes her not feel wanted or loved. I stood up and walked over to the bench she was sitting and sat next to her. I leaned her head onto my shoulder just to comfort her and that's when I got a scent of her shampoo.. it smelled like raspberries. I hate to admit it now, but I have had the hugest crush on the Canadian for the past couple years. Though I can really never admit it to anyone, since she does not like women and it would just make everything awkward. I believe the only ones with intelligent enough to figure it out was Michelle and Summer. My former partner could tell off hand when she would notice how I stare at the Neidhart like a 'love lost puppy' when Laycool had to feud with her. At the time, we had the Diva's Title and the company decided to push Nattie and ignite the tension between us. We had to mock her and compare her to her father, Jim 'the Anvil' Neidhart which was stupid to me. Before and after every show, I would repeatedly apologize for the things I was going to say. She said that it was okay because she knew it was part of the script and I didn't mean it. Eventually she would defeat both of us in a handicap match to capture the Diva's title for the first time and only time so far. Danielle just knew by the way we tried trash talking the other divas since we are heel and I could never say anything bad about Nattie. She promised to never tell anyone and all I asked was for her to at least be civil to her. I know they can't in the ring or on Total Divas but hopefully one day they can be friends. What is not to love about Nattie, every man or woman's dream. Her long, blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes; that's merely just the beginning off all the great things about her. She is cocky when she needs to be; her laugh and when she says 'Yeah Baby'. Her wrestling abilities are top notch in the Diva's division and her figure.. don't get me started on her body. I looked down at her and she was looking up at me with a confused look on her face. I guess I must of spaced out. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment. Would you like to hang out if you aren't busy?"

"Yeah Lay, that sounds fun. Is anyone else coming with or no?" She asked.

"No, it's about you tonight unless you want people to tag along." I replied back to her.

"Nah, where are we going to go, Lay?" She asked as she sat back up.

"Wherever you want, let's go!" I exclaimed as we both grabbed our bags and headed out of the locker room. What should we do? Maybe go to a bar, no wait; what would happen if I get to drunk? Don't get me wrong, I would love to let my hands explore her body but I would definitely want to be sober for that. Damn it, I shouldn't be thinking about that now; I would end up losing control and doing something I might regret. All I want to do is show that she is wanted and loved even if it wasn't by her own husband. We got into my car and I spoke to her again, "Where are we going, it's up to you? We could go get something to eat or watch movies. Maybe go shopping or possibly go dancing."

"Movies sound okay and I am kind of hungry honestly," She spoke as she gazed out the window looking at out at the surroundings.

"Are you in the mood for pizza or Chinese food? I can go for whatever."

"Pizza works and thanks Lay. " I just flashed a smile at her and kept my focus on the road. I could tell that she was still upset as the younger woman kept looking down at her phone. It clicked in my mind that she must be waiting on a call or text from her hubby. When we get to the room, I am going to see if she will finally open up and let her emotions show. Hiding or bottling up your emotions is very unhealthy, doing so can cause you to be depressed and make you snap. I know she just needs someone to listen to her and give her the advice that she needs.

We arrived at the hotel I was staying at and lucky for me Danielle was rooming with Saraya so that means I have a whole room to myself. That means if something does happen between us that no one can intrude on us which is a blessing last thing we would need is unnecessary gossip. "I will take your bags Ms. Neidhart." I spoke playfully as I grabbed both of our duffel bags and slung them over my shoulder as I locked my car. The Canadian merely looked at me and wanted to protest but she already knew it was pointless to argue with me. Silly Nattie, you are my guest. We walked through the sliding doors and headed toward the elevator, she smiled but remained silent as we finally made it to my floor, the ninth floor. Exiting the elevator, I pulled my keycard out and slide it to gain access to my room. "Welcome to one of my many homes away from home!" I joked. No seriously, when you are a professional wrestler, you spend a lot of time in hotel rooms, emphasize on a lot. "Make yourself comfy, the bigger television is in the bedroom so let's go find something to watch." Setting our bags on the couch, we walked into the bedroom and I flopped onto the queen size bed. "Bed! I missed you.. so comfy.." The Neidhart just gave me a look like I was crazy; I sat back up. Patting the bed I cooed, "Come here, talk to Doctor Layla. What's on your mind?"

Obeying me, the blonde woman slowly laid down on the bed and rested her head on my lap. "I don't really think you need to bother with my problems, Lay." She looked up at me and I just gave her a 'tell me now' look and she sighed. "Okay. I know you are bugging me because you care." I waited for her to answer and then starting running my fingers through her hair. "It all started about a month ago, Tyson has just been acting differently. I know we have this storyline together and he is suppose to be acting like an asshole to me. It is not just on-screen when we are home, he acts like this too. He doesn't seem to care about me anymore and I can't understand why. People keep telling me, it is because he is jealous of my success in the company. Why is he jealous? He hasn't nothing to be jealous of! WWE just hasn't pushed him yet... He also told me that we don't connect like we use to anymore. Is he really going to throw away the past thirteen years of us being together? I.. I.. just don't know anymore.. I don't make him happy anymore.." Spoke the younger blonde with a combination of sniffling and with tears streaming down her face. This honestly is breaking my heart seeing her like this. "Lay, I don't know what to do. Do you know he ditched me tonight and went to hung with the guys? He didn't say I love you or anything."

Still playing with her hair, I used my free hand to wipe away the tears still streaming down her face. "Sweetie, he just needs to get a large dose of reality and realize that he needs you more than you need him. Nattie, you are a wonderful woman, intelligent, funny, beautiful, You are the total package and he is very lucky to have you. You would probably have a line of men from here to China that would beg to be in the same spot that he is. Don't let him get to you. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked her as I just laced one of my hand with hers.

"Just having you to talk to is already making me feel a little better." She reassured me. "I just want happiness, even if it is for a short amount of time." She continued in sadden tone as she readjusted herself to now she was sitting beside me on the bed. Without even thinking over the consequences, I leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the Canadian's lips. Her body flinched but she didn't pull away or kiss back which told me she wasn't sure how to react. That or she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I pulled away and just stared at her eagerly waiting for a response. Why did I have to be so stupid and do that? "Lay..." She murmured in a hush tone. "I am.. married.. I can't.."

"Nattie, I just want you to feel loved and wanted. I want to make you happy." I said truthfully as I leaned back over to the younger blonde. "I promise all I want to do is to show you the affection that you deserve.. let me show you..." Without hesitation, I crashed my lips against hers with a heated passion and she shyly returned my kiss. Laying the Canadian back down onto the bed, I laced my one of my hands together with hers. After a few more seconds, I broke the kiss. "You are so beautiful Nattie." I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver and blush at my compliment. "Do you want me to stop?" She was reluctant to answer but nodded her head no. I smiled and decided to eagerly continue my exploration of the beautiful woman laying beneath me. Slowly undoing the buttons of her pink blouse revealing her lacey, red bra. Removing and tossing the blouse somewhere else on the bed and I kissed a trail down her chest. Leaning her up slightly, I wrapped my around her back and made my way to the back of her bra. Fiddling with it momentarily, before I removed it, I asked, "Are you sure, you want this?" She nervously nodded once again. Tossing the piece of clothing carelessly aside to reveal her beautiful, perky breasts. Deep down, I couldn't help to think that this was wrong. I mean, she is married but I can't control myself anymore. I truly care about the Hart woman and my only desire right now is her happiness. If Tyson won't show her love; I will.

Wasting no time, I took one of the already erect nipples into my mouth. Flicking my tongue across the flesh swiftly, I could hear a mixture of whimpers and light moans of approval from Natalya. "Ah Lay that feels so good!" She moaned as I starting to suck on the flesh while massaging her other breast. Her moans are music to my ears. Sounds that I thought I would only hear in my fantasies. Deciding I have given enough attention to her left breast, I switched my attention to her right one. Nibbling on the erect skin, the blonde whimpers once more and that's my sign to stop teasing.

"You like that, don't you?" I purred seductively as I climbed back up to meet the other woman's gaze. Planting a kiss on her lips, I lowered my hands down to her waistline causing her to arch her back up. "These are in the way." I smirked as I started to undo the button of her jeans. In one swift motion, I pulled the skinny jeans off and threw them wherever and saw her matching red, lacey panties. Looking back up at her, one of hands wondered to her waistline again, and slowly starting rubbing her womanhood through her panties.

I quicken my pace as she whimpered again, "Lay.. Don't tease me."

Stopping my actions, I crawled up on top of her and leaned down once again. "Patience, my queen. We have all night. I want this to special." I cooed as I pulled her into another captivating kiss but this kiss was different. She was more into it, devoured by her lust. She parted her lips allowing me to full access. Our tongues danced for dominance and until we broke the kiss. Wasting no more time, I left a trail of soft kisses starting on her lips down her neck and chest; her body melting to each touch to her bare skin. Continuing to place kisses down her abdomen, I stopped right above panties. Hooking the waistband of her panties, I slid them down past her ankles and tossed them somewhere else. "So beautiful..." I smiled and then continued to kiss down toward her womanhood. I kissed right above her center then her inner thigh and repeated on her other leg. Trailing my finger over her wet folds, her juices coating my fingers.

"Lay.." Natalya whimpered bringing her hands around my neck. "Please..." She begged so I decided to not keep my queen waiting. Lowering my head down to her center, kissing above my destination before circle my fingers around her clit and repeated. Nattie bit her bottom hip as I penerated her with my finger; starting slowly then quickened my pace. The younger woman bucked her hips with the rthym of my thrusts while tangled her fingers into my hair being careful not the grip to tight. "Ah! Right there!" She breathed out feeling her thigh weakening with each and every thrust into her heat. Adding a second finger and quickly found that certain spot that gave her the most pleasure and Nattie began panting even more and faster by the second. Her body tensed up and I knew she was close. Quickening my pace but keeping the same rthym as before her hips meet every thrust of my fingers as her breathing become more and more irregular. Her gasping, moaning and whimpering became louder as her orgasm rushed her body. Once her breathing started to regulate, I pulled my fingers out and moved myself over to lay beside her. "Lay..."

"I take it you enjoy that, come here," I cooed as she scooted over and rested her head against my chest. "I am guessing that I need to take you back to the arena now."

"Would it be okay if I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"Of course honey. Why don't you go shower up and tell your hubby that you are staying here tonight? I will find us a movie to watch of something." I suggested as she nodded and rolled out of the bed using the blanket to cover her naked body.

"Like he cares. I will just leave him a text and so he can't say I didn't tell him." She huffed picking up her pieces of clothing scattered all over the bedroom.

"Come here." I motioned her over with my finger in which she obeyed. I sat up and gave her a small kiss on the her before tapping her ass. "Don't keep me waiting." The younger woman merely shook up head and walked in the bathroom, disappearing out of my sight. I never expected or planned any of this but I am glad that it happened. Nattie knows now that she is wanted and loved by at least someone even if it isn't her husband. I just hope now that things wouldn't be awkward between us after this, but I know for a fact that she enjoyed it as much as I did. About twenty minutes, she emerged out of the bathroom wearing a light pink tanktop and black shorts with pink stripes on the sides. She crawled onto the other side of the bed and laid beside me. "Nattie?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember, this is our little secret."

"Our little secret," She repeated my words as she rested her head on my shoulder. We surfed through the channels looking for something to watch and settled on Castle which is a very interesting show in my opinon. By the end of the episode, the young blonde was already passed out cuddling up against me. Now, I realized that we never eat anything because my stomach is growling like crazy... Man I really wanted pizza. But I don't want to move, I do not even think that is possible with the vice grip Natalya has on my waist. Giving her forehead a small kiss, I closed my eyes so I can dream about everything that just happened. I just know that I was one lucky woman tonight but tomorrow might hold a different story that is yet untold.

**Author's Note: This pairing was brought to my attention but my bestie CallMeJoz. I might be starting a Challenge for Femslash where I put Diva's name in a randomizer and the first two names that come up I write a story about them. While one that came up was Nattie/Michelle McCool, we were discussing about also what happen on RAW between Nattie and Tyson. Somehow we got to where she said that Natalya should be paired up with Lay or 'another diva that people like'. Since I haven't read any Natalya/Layla stories, I thought why not. That's the short version of how this story happened. Anyways, it has been about five months since I have really femslash stuff.. so I think my writing is a little rusty. Enjoy!**

**PS. If you have a random pairing that you want done, PM me and I might do it. I have a couple of really fucking random ones that I might do.. most current or recent divas.. they can also include my OC.. depends on the pairing.**

** Wheee...! Also I think Dean Ambrose is now my favorite superstar.. Sorry Dolph.. I still love you..**

**Originally going to be a one-shot but per request, it is going to be a story.**


	2. Girls Day Out

**Author's Note: Last chapter, we discovered that things are not perfect in Nattie and Tyson's marriage, far from perfect. We learned that is was also off screen as well not just the storyline like everyone thinks. Layla who has had the biggest crush on Natalya wants to help her. Layla shows her the love and affection she truly deserves. What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ?**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

Oh god, what time is it? I stirred in the bed momentarily until I looked over at the clock it's only 9:45 A.M. Why am I up? That's right today we have to tape Smackdown or whatever, and I can't even remember if I have to compete in a match or not. So last night was arguably the greatest night of my life, it felt almost surreal to me. I made sweet love to Nattie for the first time; I just wanted to make sure feel wanted, loved and happy. I can't help but deep down feel a little guilty for my actions technically speaking, I did make her cheat on her husband. Is it really wrong though? I mean he isn't showing any love for her and someone needs to, why not me? I just hope that this making things awkward between us. Speaking of the Neidhart, she isn't in bed right. I hope she hasn't left yet but then again she isn't that rude, she would say goodbye better she leaves..Where is Nattie at? Well, I will never find out by just laying in bed. Oh my god, I am starving; last night we didn't even eat and now I am going crazy because the scent of pancakes fills my nose. Standing up a quickly made my way to the kitchen to find Nattie and plus I want food.. I walked into the kitchen to see the blonde cooking breakfast, she had on her tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. That's a sight that I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning but silly girl she is my guest, I should be cooking for her. "Good morning, Lay. How did you sleep?" Spoke the Neidhart as she placed some bacon strips into the skillet.

"Like a rock, dearie. How about you?" I asked while walking over and wrapping my hands around her waist from behind.

"Better than I have in a while. Come on, I am trying to make us breakfast." She giggled while trying to pry my arms off her waist. "Seriously Lay!"

"Not letting go of you!" I exclaimed as she just turned around to face me.

"If you want some breakfast, then you have to let me go." She sassed.

"Fine." I released my grip on her. "Only because I am starving but you know I should be fixing you breakfast, you are my guest silly." I went and propped myself up on the counter beside her and crossed my legs

"Well, too bad! I was up first and I am cooking." Said the Canadian as she stuck out her tongue playfully. She stacked the pancakes that she already had made and then pour more batter onto the pan. "What's your plans for today?"

"What do you want to do beautiful?" I asked while I reached over to grab a piece of bacon that already done and on the plate. Before I could grab the bacon, she swatted at my hand playfully. "Ow! Natalya that isn't fair." I pouted as she turned over to look at me. "I'm starving!"

"Be patient, I am almost done with breakfast then we can eat." She said stirring the eggs around. "Also, I have nothing planned today. Do you have a match tonight, Lay?"

"Nah, it's just the usual. They are still focusing around that whole Aj Lee, Paige and Alicia Fox storyline bullshit. I am so tired of jobbing to those three. I mean we are the veterans here; we should run the bloody division not those three." I said with annoyed tone in my voice. It was the truth, don't hate any of them but I had been there since 2006; I am the veteran of the division along with Nattie; we shouldn't be jobbing. "I mean don't get me wrong I am happy for them but the company needs to give us divas more time and storyline or something, fuck."

"I couldn't agree more, the company only cares about looks and not wrestling ability. Divas need more complex storylines and longer matches so people will actually care about watching the women again. Being realistic, I think the divas division start overly ridiculous after Mickie was released; she was the only one after Lita and Trish that people would watch. Unless it was bikini contests.. that was the exception. We have had a lot of good girls come in but they were all used wrong. Anyways, breakfast is done!" Nattie said cheerfully as she set the our plates onto the table. "Enjoy doll!" About twenty minutes later, we finished our breakfast and began to get ready for today and just have fun. We showered separately sadly, got dressed and headed out of my motel room to whatever our destination might be. Today I decided to be a little more casual. I wore a light, green tank top and my favorite pair of light, blue, ripped jeans and some sneakers. Nattie was wearing a white top that stopped right above her bellybutton. It was short sleeved, had a big hole on each shoulder and had 'Queen of Harts' written across the chest along with some little, pink hearts. She was wearing blue jeans with red heels. Not dressed up my ass, Nattie then again she always dressing sort of formally. I just want to rip all her clothes off and ravage her body. Fuck, Layla stop with the dirty thoughts and stop eyefucking her before she notices. "So where are we going Layla?" I heard the blonde ask me. Huh? What? Focus Layla!

"Wherever you want to go. How about the mall?" I suggested that it wasn't that far away from the motel.

**Natalya's POV**

I can't help but think about what happened last night, it was the happiest I have been awhile but it was with another woman. I never been with a woman before last night so many thoughts are racing through my head. What does it mean though? Have I simply grown tired of men? I cheated on my husband... but he doesn't love me and doesn't want to make our marriage work. So should I even be trying to save it as well? Maybe I should try to move on.. but I spent thirteen years of my life with him and arguably they were the best years of my life. Speaking of my husband, I haven't heard from him since last night; shows how much he cares. I wonder if he has even bothered to check his phone and show any tiny hint of concern of where I am. God knows, where he is right now; not going to lie, I do miss my husband. But there is just something about Lay that makes me happy to be around her. Like I can't describe it to a tee but after last night, my feelings about her changed. Never before have I thought about psychical with a woman because I thought it wasn't in my nature, that I wasn't born like that. I loved it. I loved every second of it. Her kisses and touch that made me melt upon contact, always passionate. I am just hoping I wasn't a one night stand or something but Layla wouldn't do that to me. Would she? No, she cares to much about me to hurt me like that. Why am I caring so much about it? I mean it just sort of happened. I never thought Lay swung that way and if she did I thought she would be with Summer or something since they are so close. Why is Layla the only thing I can think about right now? What is wrong with me? I turned over to her and she gave me the strangest stare. Oh god, I must have zoned out when she asked me something. Wait, what were we talking about? Oh right, I remember. "The mall sounds good; I could use some new outfits."

"Alright to the mall we go!" She yelled suddenly making a u-turn in the road and I just stared at her with wide eyes and gripping to the safety handle. Goodness, that made my heart rate sky rocket. Note to self, next time.. I am so driving. When she got to the next red light, the Brit turned and looked at me. "What's the matter Nattie?"

"Your driving skills." I panted as my hear rate finally regulated. "Don't scare me like that." She said as she turned on to a wooded back road. Layla is crazy like that; she is a loose cannon, loves taking risks and just having fun. I am more laid back and would prefer not to get hit by oncoming traffic and I know how to drive normally.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Nattie. I swear," She spoke innocently. Layla turned her attention back to the road while I was checking my messages from Brie and Trinity. Brie asked how Tyson and I were. I just gave the generic answer.. that was were okay. Trinity asked to hang out sometime. I told her that I would love to hang sometime and that we would have to make plans. Suddenly Layla put on the brakes and screamed, "Deer!"

The car came to an abrupt halt and that little stunt of hers caused me to head my head against the dashboard and my phone to go somewhere on the floor. Ow! I just turned to turned and shot a deadly glare at the Brit. "What the fuck Lay!" I growled at her.

She laughed while starting to drive again, "I am so sorry, I had too. You should have seen your face!"

"Almost gave me a heart attack, bitch, It wasn't funny in the slightest." I spoke truthfully turning my head to look out the window.

"I'm sorry Nattie, am I in trouble?" Spoke the Brit in the most innocent, childish tone.

How can I stay mad at her? I turned to look back over at her and she was making this adorable, pouty face. I am not really mad at her but I am at least going to pretend to be and play hard to get. Yeah, that ought to teach her to try and give me an early heart attack. "Yes, you are in a trouble."

"Do I get a spanking?" She purred with a seductive tone. Woman I swear, you are something else.

"What.. I mean no, Lay.." I replied back trying to think how to respond to the erotic statement. "You are really something else."

"So I have been told.." The older woman trailed off.

The rest of the ride, we talked about how we were going to spend the next couple days. I don't know if I go home if Tyson would be there since he has been so distant lately but I miss my babies. No.. not actual babies, I mean my three cats. It would be nice to just sit at home and relax for a bit but I don't like being by myself. Lay suggested that I could just come with her but that wouldn't be smart. What if I keep getting attached to her? I am still married but I feel safe and loved when I am with her. Maybe I might just see if Tj is going to go home or not and then decide for there. So that why I would not be alone either way. Finally after almost dying twice, we made it to the mall and it is huge so endless possibilities here. We got out of Lay's car and made our way toward the entrance having a thousand eyes on us. Three..two..one.. We got spotted by some fans, called it but you know I enjoyed it. It shows that people pay attention to the Diva's division if they know who we are. We got that out of the way pretty quick and now hopefully some shopping or food. I am hungry again then again I can always eat but let's save that for later. Well for now, I am going to send a text to Tj and get this girls' day started. _'Hey, are you going to head home with me? Just curious if not I might just stay on the road with the girls.' _Putting my phone away, we walked into the first store that we saw which had an endless option of clothes. "Come on Lay! Let's go in here!" I grabbed a hold of her hand and lead the smaller woman into the store. I think it was Forever 21, please if I could go back that long ago, I would.. or maybe I wouldn't. I am almost completely content with my life. "What about this Lay?" I held up the article of clothing to my body for the Brit to see. It was a v-neck, blue and black checkered, flannel shirt. It had a row of black buttons and two, chest pockets.

"I think you should try that on; I bet it would look amazing on you." She then looked over to another shirt. "Oh my god, Nattie. You have to get this shirt for giggles." The older woman grabbed one and turned to show me. It was a plain, black top but in giant, white letter is has the phrase 'Cats are so in right meow' in all caps. This is so cute and fits me so well.

"Aww this is so adorable. I want it." I grabbed onto it. "Let's find you something to wear." I said digging through the racks of clothing. They are so many things that I would buy but I only have so much room in my luggage and closets at home. "Ah ha! Here you go." I held up a cute black tank top with a heart shaped British flag on it.

"I love it. Representing bitches!" She giggled. "Let's get something that matches."

I decided then to mess with her. "Can we get I'm with stupid shirts?" Layla just looked at me. "I want the one with the arrow that points to you. So everywhere I go I can say I'm with stupid."

"Ha very funny!" She growled playfully. We searched for a good couple minutes until she found something cute. "What about this?" She held up the shirt and it was a black, short sleeved t-shirt with writing in purple letters. 'Beautiful attractive PRETTY gorgeous' that's how it was written.

"Beautiful, now let's see. I am going to go look at the bras. Some of mine are too small for my breasts." I giggled walking over toward the bras and stuff.

"Maybe they might pop out.." The brunette mumbled barely audible that I couldn't make out what she said.

"What was that?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I said maybe we should try on the shirts first so we know if we are for sure getting it so that way we don't have to carry around a lot of stuff." She said. That obviously wasn't what she said but I am not going to waste my time to see if she said something perverted or not.

"Sure why not. After the bras, I might look at shoes or pursues." I said as we both walked toward the back to the where dressing room is located. Grabbing the card with the amount of number of items we had and went to the dressing rooms. They were pretty big but not a lot of fitting rooms here, all but more were occupied. Layla and I went toward the one toward the end and got inside before someone else tries to claim it. I hung the clothes with the hangers on the hook and debated on which shirt to try on first. Removing my shirt, I glanced into the mirror at Lay as she was smirking at me. For some reason, I knew what she was thinking. "What are you looking at?"

"Something beautiful," she purred as she wrapped her arms around my waist. Silly girl, you are in trouble because of that stunt you pulled earlier.

Grabbing her hands and releasing them for my waist, I turned around and placed one finger over her lips. "No, no. Missy, you are in trouble for that little stunt you pulled earlier."

"Very well then." She stated. Wow, I am surprised she didn't argue; I was sort of hoping for a little more effort. We decided to get both the shirts we had picked out, deciding that we went to check out. Layla was so stubborn that she wouldn't let me pay; she said something about how it was her treat or something. As much as I wanted to argue, I knew it would have been pointless since she wouldn't stop until she got to pay for it. Great, now she is spending her money on me. She really is a good friend but I can buy myself things. We decided to go next to go into Victoria's Secret to get some bras and panties and stuff and maybe some perfume. We go into there and the first thing I see are the bras so that's the first thing I was going to look at. The bra was a bombshell bra and the color was called 'Inkblot Limited' which was a dark blue and black. This will be wore often, I can tell. I think I might want to check out the other stuff before I buy more bras since they are like sixty dollars a piece. Ah well, the sexy underwear is on sale so now to see what they have in stock. Oh a special, don't mind if I do. Grabbing my favorite four pairs, I decided that was enough and to see if Layla was done. Lay was over at the perfume and she turned to be. "I can't decide which ones I want. Can you help me decide?"

"Endless Love is my favorite out of the bunch." The brunette grabbed one bottle of it so that leaves four left to choose. With one did she spray on you; it smells amazing. She pointed to the Sheer Love bottle. "Get that."

"Aww fuck it, let's just each get three, so that way we have plenty to choose from." Layla said grabbing the bottle I previously mentioned and gave me the one I liked. "What do you think of this one?" She asked spraying some onto her. I nodded because it too smelled amazing. "That was 'Such A Flirt'. Alright one more for me,, let's see.." She looked and sprayed a couple bottles and then held up the light pink bottle with a darker pink rose on it titled 'Pure Seduction'. "I like this one."

"I do too, let me see here.." I gazed onto the shelf of the selection available to me and sprayed the first bottle, didn't like it so I went to the next one. "I really like the smell of this one." I held onto that bottle and searched for my last one and I found it. "What do you think Layla?" I handed her the bottles.

"Secret Carving and Passion Struck? Nice, they smell nice. Now I will get the body lotion to get with it and then we need to leave before we buy them out. I will pay for the lotion and spray and you can pay for the your clothes. I just needed up finding some makeup."

"I am at least buying us lunch then!" I exclaimed as we walked up to the checkout station.

"Alright, you win." She admitted defeat.

**Layla's POV**

"Yeah baby!" Exclaimed the Neidhart as the checkout lady was ringing up the items. I couldn't help but smile. Nattie has just that weird effect on me; I just want to do anything and everything to make her happy. I want to do the things that her husband isn't doing and right now that's spoiling her rotten. Finally she rang up my total which was like eighty dollars or something like that I didn't even pay attention; I just handed her my card. The worker than started scanning Nattie's five items that she bought a cute bra and multiple pairs of sexy underwear. I wouldn't mind seeing her in any of it, maybe she can model them for me. Yeah right.

Finally we took are bags and left and they were starting to get heavy so we started to leave until I saw something that caught my interest. Grabbing her hand, I led her over to where I wanted to go. "Let's take some pictures." She smiled and we climbed into the photo booth. I don't know what we were thinking with the faces we made for the last picture I kissed her cheek. Goodness, the constant flashing irritated my eyes. We got out of the booth and grabbed her pictures and bags then finally left the crowded place that is the mall. Finally getting to my car, we placed all the bags into the backseat and got into the car. Pulling out of our parking space and trying to exit this mess I asked her, "What do you want for lunch?" Now it was about 12:30 so we had plenty of time to do whatever we please until we have to go to the arena for the Smackdown taping.

"I have no clue honestly no fast food and nothing too fancy though." She stated.

"Call to me! Call to me!" I heard the song begin to play from the phone.

"Can you get it and hold it since I am driving?" I asked, she nodding and dug through my purse for it.

"Turn it up, this is what we're made for, nothing gonna stop us now. Feel the roar as it-" The song stopped due to Nattie pushing the accept button.

"What's up bitch?" I asked her as Nattie chuckled while holding the phone over the center console. "You are on speaker hun since I am driving."

"Ha ha very funny. I don't know Layla, the ceiling and the sky." The leggy blonde answered sarcastically causing Nattie to chuckle again.

"Smartass! But seriously, what are you up too?" I asked her again.

"Just down at the weight room with Saraya. You know her and she routine workouts and sparring with Alicia since Foxy has a match tonight.. What about you?"

"Just been hanging with Nattie and just went shopping and now heading to lunch."

"What Nattie is there? She is being awfully quiet, it's weird." Summer spoke again.

"Hey Danielle!" The Canadian yelled.

"Ow! Nattie that was my ear." Natalya laughed and then we heard a loud thump.

"What the fuck was that?!" I asked showing a hint of concern. "Do you fall again because you weren't paying attention to where you were going?"

"No, that was Saraya basically dropping the weights onto the floor." We could hear someone else talking in the background. "It's Layla and Nattie, honey. Yeah, I will. Guys, Saraya says hey and.." She trailed off because the younger goth was telling her what to say. "That you guys should totally come down and train with us sometime because she needs more of a challenge... Hey! What is that suppose to mean? Yeah, you better be kidding..Lay and Nattie, you really should sometime. It would be fun for us." We both laughed, those two are so hilarious together.

"It would but hey girly, we are going to get something to eat and then we will figure out what to do. Love you guys and tell Saraya we said hey and bring it."

"Love you too Lay and talk to you later Nattie!"

"Bye girls!" Nattie said.

"Bye!" With that she hung up the phone.

"Wait so where are we going to eat then?" I heard the Neidhart asked me while putting my phone away and looking out the window to see what our options were. I have no clue to be honest because nothing sounds to appetizing here. "I am sooo carving chicken right now."

"You are always carving chicken, girl, I swear.." I stopped at the red light and looked around for anything not revolved around burgers. "How about Subway for a little snack? I can so go for a meatball sub right now. Screw calories, I want food!"

"To Subway we go!" She exclaimed with the biggest grin I have seen on her in a while.. well since last night.

The light was finally green so instead of doing a u-turn around, Nattie wouldn't forgive me that and plus I couldn't risk getting a ticket. I just pulled into a gas station and turned around that way. After the wave of unnecessary traffic, we made it to the sandwich place. Getting out of the car, we made our way inside, we were surprised to see that they was hardly anyone here so we placed her order and watched them make our footlongs. Nattie got the chicken, bacon and ranch sub and I just got a basic meatball sub; screw calories at this point since we will work it off later. Nattie paid for our sandwiches and we sat at the table closest to the entrance, near the window. It is just a thing with me that I love to always sit by a window and just observe my surrounding and.. laugh if I see people fall. I am evil I know. Nattie took a bite out of her sub and I laughed; she just gave me a confused stare. "You have some white stuff on your face."

She just winked at me and licked it off. "Very mature Lay but it is so tasty. I can't help myself," She purred. I just shook my head and took a bite out of my sub and Nattie chuckled. "Lay likes big balls." They comment almost made me choke.

"Nattie!" I exclaimed trying not to be too loud.

"What? That was payback for your comment earlier." She stated taking another big bite out of her sandwich. "Alright let's eat and then go school Danielle and Saraya on who the better divas are."

**Author's Note: Aww, girls day out! They had breakfast at the motel and went to the mall and went shopping also took some photos. You have to love these two together; the humor of it. I saw so much of myself in Layla this chapter, it would all be stuff that I will do. Also the part about the deer.. my brother-in-law did that to my sister and I. I hit my head. Tyson still ignoring Nattie and not answering her. Why isn't he answering her? Where is he at? So next chapter Lay and Nattie head to the arena to training with the girls. What will happen? Will Nattie go home or stay with Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**So I am going to rant here for a second and I am sure people are going to agree with me and some will disagree. I am so sick of how bad the divas division is right now. We have some decent divas but divas don't get hardly any screen time or matches long then 5 minutes. (2 minutes being the entrances). They are focusing on the newer divas (Aj and Paige) but the veterans are jobbing on not doing anything (Layla, Nattie and Alicia). I see some talent in Summer, she is a fabulous heel and shouldn't be losing matches to Brie in two moves. (push in the ropes and a knee to the face) So you can't sit there and say she sucks because you can't show all your talent in 5 minutes. Her NXT matches were so much better. Naomi and Cameron should have a more advanced feud and storyline. Naomi is talented and Cameron has improved a good bit since she went back to train. Emma needs to be able to showcase her moves more. Divas lack intense feud and matches and need to push other divas too.. Tamina is another one that would be a force to reckon with when she comes back and a fabulous champion. Remember this solely MY opinion and you don't have to agree.**

**Also this Bella vs Bella feud is SOOOOOO boring.. **

**Review... Follow.. Favorite.. If you like to see more of these two.**


	3. Get Some Training Done

**Author's Note: Last chapter we had a girls day out! They had breakfast at the motel and went to the mall and went shopping also took some photos. You have to love these two together; the humor of it. I saw so much of myself in Layla that chapter, it would all be stuff that I will do. Also the part about the deer.. my brother-in-law did that to my sister and I. I hit my head. Tyson still ignoring Nattie and not answering her. Why isn't he answering her? Where is he at? So this chapter Lay and Nattie head to the arena to training with the girls. What will happen? Will Nattie go home or stay with Layla? What will happen next? Read to find out..**

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ?**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Layla's POV**

About twenty minutes later, we finished our sandwiches and left the Subway got into the car. We decided to had to the arena and do an afternoon sparring session with Saraya and Danielle, to show them who the better divas are but first we are going back to the motel to get our bags. I am having such a wonderful time today with Nattie and I wish this day would last forever so she never has to leave my side. But sadly that is not case, she will probably be head home for a couple days with Tj and try to work out their marriage. I will be happier for her if she is able to works things out so she can be happy again. We quickly made our way up to my motel room and grabbed our duffel bags and headed out once again toward the arena. The blonde was strangely quiet and it was so unlike her. It was like she was thinking about something. We got into the car and I pulled out of the motel parking lot and got onto the highway. "Lay?" She said in almost like a hushed tone. I turned over to look at her. She look away once again; whatever she was thinking about saying must be hard for her to find the right words. I just turned my attention back to the road as the light turned green. I wasn't going to ask what's wrong; I will just let her tell me when she wants too. "About last night..." She trailed off once again.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked cautiously as she struggled to answer back.

"Did you mean it?... What you said?" She spoke.

"I just wanted to show you the love that you truly deserved. I didn't mean to make it awkward for you; I just wanted you to know that I am always here for you when you need me." I replied to the blonde truthfully.

"No, it was awkward only because it was my first time with a woman.. and thank you.." Nattie said with that her cheeks became a shade of light pink.

"It's what I am here for. I am your friend Nattie so of course, I will do anything to make you happy." I should have known that she hasn't been with a woman before, great so that in a way, I am her first. Oh well, she seems okay with what happened; I would have stopped if she told me too. I am at least glad that I made her happy and now she knows that she can always come to me when she needs someone. Our ride to the arena was quiet mostly, the blonde had her music in and I was driving so I didn't need to really get distracted. It only took about fifteen minutes to arrived at the arena, normally it would have been longer but the traffic wasn't bad. I grabbed both our duffel bags from the trunks and made our way toward the parking lot. We parked in the back, where all the buses and staff cars were and walked toward the doors. I swear if I didn't work here, I would get so lost and finally got over toward the gym. Walking around the practice ring, we didn't attract the attention of the three women in the ring and made it to the changing room. "You ready to show those girls who is boss?"

"Yeah baby! As soon as we get dressed into our ring gear, we kick some ass." Natalya said cocky tone as she removed her shirt and shoved it into the her duffel bag and pulled out the top half of her ring gear.

I turned around so my back was facing her so I wouldn't be distracted by her perfect body. Tomorrow night, I am competing in a four on one handicap match. Since the spotlight seems to be on the Bellas' feud, I am to be paired up with Cameron, my girl Summer and Nikki to go up against Brie Bella. That isn't really going to be much of a match but I can't help but feel bad for her since it's so unfair. I grabbed my ring gear out of my duffel bag and set it on the side and removed my tank top and stuffed it into the bag and unbuttoned my jeans. She mumbled to herself as she wiggled herself out of her jeans and tossed the them into her bag. I just took a moment to turn to look back and check of her perfectly round bottom and those beautiful, lacey, black panties covering it. Her body truly amazes me, it's just so perfect. But I don't need to stare much longer or else my hands might do things that aren't suppose too. As you are aware, October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month so WWE goes pink to support the cause. It means a lot to me since I lost my mum a few years back to the cancer. I quickly put on shirt and pulled off my jeans. This silence was killing me. "Nattie?" The blonde turned around holding on to her shirt in her hand. Great, Lay now think of something to say. "Have you heard from Tj?"

The Canadian huffed, "Not at all. He didn't reply to me at all. I think he is ignoring me again."

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her chin, tilting her head so she would make eye contact with me. "Remember, you got me. He is just a dick.. literally." The blonde weakly smiled in response to my words. I resisted the urge to kiss her somehow and managed to back over to my stuff.

We finished getting changed and we walked out of the changing room linking our arms together. We notice Danielle and Saraya chatting about their sparring session and Alicia was on the treadmill with headphones in. Finally, the North Carolina woman and the young Brit notice us and approach us linking their hands together. I couldn't help but smile at the two rookie divas but Natalya was confused beyond belief. That's right I forget they were keeping it a secret. Saraya and Danielle have been together for a while now since their NXT days but you couldn't really tell otherwise. I mean Creative wanted to make the Slayers like a couple or something like that and we even kissed at a few house shows; I mean just like a little peck so nothing major but the fans wanted it. I have no feelings like that for the leggy blonde and I would never want make Raya think I was trying to steal her girl away. The tall blonde stopped in front of me and glanced over at Nattie for a second and had a smirk on her face like she knew what happened last night. Nothing gets past her; maybe it is because I am 'glowing' and so happy to be around Nattie. Dani, my nickname for Danielle, seems to know everything that goes on but judging that smug look on her face shows that she knows. "Girls, you finally made it!" With that I saw the pale Brit making her way over from the weights.

"With Layla's driving, I am even surprised that we are alive right now." Nattie replied back to the blonde sarcastically which caused the three of them to chuckle. "She decided early to make a U-Turn in the middle of the street. Then without warning, she slams on the brakes on some back road and screams deer. I almost killed her."

"My driving is not that bad!" I defended myself and pouted as I folded my arms across my chest. They all just looked at me and laughed slightly at my defense. "Plus your expressions were hilarious." Nattie frowned slightly at me.

"I don't blame you either, Nat." The pale Brit pointed to the taller blonde. "Danielle here likes to crank up the radio and dances to the music so I fear for my safety every time she takes her hand off the wheel. But for some reason, I still travel with her."

"But you still love me, my little crumpet," The blonde cooed wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist. This earned them another look for the Canadian beside them. I am assuming that she is thinking about asking them if they are together but doesn't want to offend them.

"Most days I do, yes." Replied the black haired woman as she placed her hands on top of the North Carolina woman's hands. "You are lucky that it's you. I don't like being held."

"Hold the phone! Are you two.. uhhh.. like together?" Nattie asked still sort of confused causing me to laugh. It took her until now to realize this, not that observant are you Mrs. Neidhart?

"What it does like Nattie? Of course we are." Danielle spoke in a sarcastic tone while releasing Saraya and playing with her hair.

"How did that happen? You two hated each other? At least I thought so.. I want some details girly." Natalya said trying to comprehend everything but also intrigued by their relationship.

"When we were in NXT, it was the night that Summer faced me for the NXT Women's Title, that I retained of course." The goth said with a smirk. "Just sort of like one thing lead to another and here we are over a year later...it's a long story."

"Laugh it up now because one day I will be Diva's Champion."

"That's a possibility but you will have to take it from me once I get back my title," Paige said confidently.

"Hey now! What if I want the title?" I teased. "I would gladly take you two on."

"I think by now I deserve a fair shot at that title since Nikki kind of took my number one contenders spot." Natalya added in making her point. She did have a very valid point to say the least before Night of Champions she defeated Paige, the champion at the time not once but twice in a row. Granted that it was because of a distraction by Aj but still that should have made her the number one contender. Stephanie randomly gives Nikki a title shot that she doesn't deserve but Nattie beats the champion twice and doesn't receive her chance. I would be fuming too. Danielle also really hasn't gotten a fair chance and the Slayers are currently jobbing to Brie and Aj. I haven't gotten a shot either since Wrestlemania. Maybe I am just ranting but they clearly have their favorites here.

"Well, one of us needs to get the title and then make a statement with it. I am not meant to sit on the sidelines, I am Summer Rae." The blonde said with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Darling, don't get too mad about it. You will get your chance." The pale Brit soothed her girlfriend.

"Well before one of us blows a casket, let's get some practice done." I suggested as they others nodded and made our way to the ring. "Now, we just need a referee for the match."

"Foxy!" The black haired woman yelled and the other woman looked over to her and pulled out her headphones. "Do you want to be the referee?"

"You know I do!" Exclaimed Victoria otherwise known as Alicia Fox. She slid into the ring and with that we all climbed into the ring and we just all stared at each other to figure out who was going to start.

"Should I start or you?" I asked the Neidhart woman as Summer climbed outside onto the apron signaling that Saraya was going to start out. "I got this one Nat." I spoke as the blonde only nodded as she stepped out onto the apron.

Alicia made sure we kept our distance from each other. "Alright, ladies. Make sure this is a clean fight, no hair pulling, no eye thumping and no attempted low blows. You guys should know this by now and stay in character you guys.. makes it fun because this is so messed up." We all just chuckled but the fun is that was we were suppose to stay in character but naturally the only face in the ring is Nattie. Paige's bestie is Alicia Fox so it would go in her favor if this was an official match. Summer and Paige had a heated feud since their NXT days so they would never team up together and plus Danielle is the other member of the Slayers, Well, this is going to be funny. It's just the role of playing a character, it's so complicated. Paige's bestie looked at us and signaled for the match to start. "Ding ding!"

With that, we just circled around the ring before charging at each other and locking arms. With our strength equal, we pulled apart and she was able to knee me in my gut. Ow. She went for another kick and I moved elbowing her in the back causing her to stumble. Raya turned around and charged at me and moved out of the way again kicked her in her side. That only angered her more with each move I make. With that, the goth beauty turned and was able to sling me down by my hair into the canvas and continued to kick me, as I crawled into the corner. "Get off her Paige! 1...2...3...4.. Back up now!" Alicia yelled as she separated us and I was able to get up slowly, holding onto my head.

"Don't touch me!" The Brit yelled as she kept in her Paige persona as Alicia slowly backed away from the enraged diva.

"Keep her out of the corner!" The former Diva's champion yelled to the Brit. I took adventage of Paige being distracted and made an attempt to go for the roll up. Alicia slid down and counted, "1.. 2.." The former NXT Women's champion kicked out with ease. I groaned in frustration and she held up two fingers at me, "Two! Layla it was two."

"Do your job!" I growled at her keeping in my own persona as I pushed back into my corner and Nattie tagged herself in and Alicia aknowledged the tag. Getting onto the other side of the apron, I watched as the blonde suplexed the raven haired woman causing her to groan out in pain. I rested my elbow on the turnbuckle and held up my face as I watched as those two in the ring started exchanging holds on each other. I glanced over at Danielle who was watching Saraya and every move that she made. The leggy blonde was now hitting the turnbuckle, she wanted in the match since on-air her they hate each other so much. Paige, who was now on the ground, sat up and Nattie ran to the ropes; she ran over Paige and bounced of the other rope then delivered a drop kick to the Brit's face.

"Come on Paige! Tag me in! I want her." I heard Danielle yell as she held out her hand and leaned over the ropes.

Nattie however went for a cover on her opponent, "1...2.." The Anti-diva kicked out once again and made an attempt to crawl to her partner. The Canadian went to pull her and The Diva of Tomorrow moved causin the blonde to trip and go face first into the turnbuckle. Don't mess up her faces, sheesh Raya. I growled slightly at the Brit as she finally was able to make a tag to her partner as Summer climbed in she grabbed Nattie by the hair and slung her across the ring. "Watch the hair, Summer!" The offical yelled at the leggy blonde picked the shorter blonde up.

"Chill out ref." The former dance partner of Fandango said right before she recieved a hard slap to her face as Natalya growled at her. Holding her face for a moment, the other blonde turned back to the Canadian and walked closer to them, face to face. Without warning, the woman for North Carolina returned the favor with a slap of her own and afterwards she pounced on Nattie and started slamming the back of her head onto the mat. "Ah!" Summer shrieked as she continued her assualt on the shorter blonde.

Nattie however reversed the position as she rolled on top of Summer Rae and mocked the blonde's previous shriek but louder, "AHH!" I accidentially let a small laugh escape as Alicia separated them again. I remember when she did the exact same thing to Maryse, Miz's wife and a former WWE diva.

They both stood up and circled each other and were about to charge at each other before a voice caught everyone including myself off guard. "I am sorry to interrupt you ladies but I need to speak to my wife for a moment." We all turned to the side of the ring to see Tyson standing there. "Please?"

"Alright, let's call that a draw girls. I need to rest anyways." Alicia spoke as she sit on the top turnbuckle for a moment.

"You have a minute honey?" He asked his wife as she climbed through the middle ropes and jumped down on the floor.

"Yeah, Tj."

"Walk with me, we need to talk alone." The man said she merely nodded as they started to walk toward the door that lead to the hallway. "Don't worry girls, I will bring her back."

I frowned as I watched them walk away. Tj opened the door for his wife and as she walked out the door, she looked back at me for a second and smiled. I weakly smiled back to her as she walked out the door. I guess that was her reassuring me that she was going to come back or that it's ok. She disappeared out of my sight and her husband did too as he followed her out of the gym. Now he wants to pay Mr. Niceguy, I don't buy it for one second; he is just to end up breaking her heart again. I swear Tj, if you ever make Natalie cry again, I will hurt you. She is too good for an asshole like you. She deserves someone that will love her unconditionally, who will show her the affection that she truly deserves and would never put her in harm's way. Whatever, I growled slightly then I felt a hand on my shoulder and it caused me to jump slightly. I turned around to see the other Brit just staring at me, "Are you okay Lay?" She asked Danielle approached us while putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Fine just a little tired that's all. Thanks for asking." I lied as I noticed Dani's smug expression appear once again on her face.

"She is concerned about Nattie." Danielle answered her lover's question.

"Her and Tj will work these out." Saraya reassured me.

"He is such a wanker." I huffed.

"I don't think she wants that though. I think she wants something else." The leggy blonde winked at me and I turned away quickly to hide my blush as my cheeks instantly grew hotter by the second. "Ha! I told you! Tell me Lay, what last happen last night after I left? Don't tell me nothing because I know that would be a lie." I didn't answer her as she spoke again. "Judging by your smile when you came in here, something good must of happened."

"I was just able to make her smile again. She just needed a friend to talk too." I smiled telling the truth in a way. Well it was talking that led to someone thing but you know. "She deserves to be happy, all she needed was a little reassurance that she has friends she can talk to when she needs too."

"Oh yeah 'talk'. Are you sure that's all that happened?" I heard Alicia join in on the conversation as she walked over beside us.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" I answered trying to keep my cool. How would she know too?

"Oh don't play innocent, I can tell that you have a thing for Nattie. It's as obvious as the sky being blue. I have known for a couple years now. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I am still keeping these two a secret too. The only people that know are here and Natalie." She pointed to the two rookie divas. This will stay between the four of us.." Alicia reassured me by placing her hand on my shoulder. "Girl, you just have a case of the Nattie fever."

I just smiled once again. "You didn't? Did you?" Dani asked slowly becoming curious.

"No, that is ridiculous!" I said a bit louder than I should have. Way to go Layla, now they will definitely know for sure of what happened. I think that Danielle already knows because she knows me so well; she just wants me to admit that I slept with Nat.

"Awfully defensive, aren't we? For someone who was just 'talking'?" Saraya responded to me as a big smirk appeared on her lips and she even use the air quotes for the word 'talking'. I merely frowned and thought of a way to respond to the Brit.

"Lay and Nattie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Alicia started to sing and dance around then soon after they all join in. Great. Sing it louder why don't you!

"First comes love, second comes marriage then-" They started to sing loudly in unison.

"I hate all of you right now." I huffed slightly embarrassed that they sang that out loud as loud as can be. What if Nattie heard that? What would she think of me then? She might be close by still ya know. Thank girls, now she definitely knows because of you three.

"We love you too, Lay." Cooed the Anti-diva.

"We just love to give you a really hard time." The leggy blonde added in, grabbing a hold of Saraya's hand.

"Girl, you know your secret is safe with us so relax." I really hope so Foxy.

**Author's Note: Well, I have had Writer's Block with this for like ever. :/ Anywho, Nattie and Lay decided to go to the arena and train with the girls to 'teach them who the veterans' are or something. They have a discussion of last night's events and Nattie seems to be okay with it. Which is a sigh of relief for Layla. They arrive at the gym and while they are changing Lay decides to ask the blonde if she has heard for Tyson. The Canadian gets sad but Layla reassures her but saying, "Remember you got." Afterwards, they meet with the girls and Natalie discovers that Saraya and Danielle are together which leaves her dumbfounded. After ranting about not getting enough screentime, jobbing or not having a proper shot at the Diva's Championship. With Foxy as the referee the matches. The momentum was back and forth then Tyson came in and wants to talk to Nattie. She leaves with her husband. Alicia also knew about Layla having a crush on Nattie. Then they decide to interrogate and pick on here. Lol poor Layla.. Is Natalya really okay with what happened? Is she hiding something? What does Tyson want to talk to Nattie about? Is it good it bad? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Ps: I know what you guys are thinking. Really Summer/Paige? They could work, I ship them. There was originally going to be a flashback in this chapter to show how Summer and Paige became friends. That however is now a one-shot called ****All I Needed Was A Friend**** (if that one-shot gets enough hype, I might turn it into a story in the future.)**

**Review.. Follow.. Favorite.. Predict.. and all that jazz if you want to see more.**


	4. Taking Baby Steps

**Author's Note: Well, I have had Writer's Block with this for like ever. :/ Anywho, Nattie and Lay decided to go to the arena and train with the girls to 'teach them who the veterans' are or something. They have a discussion of last night's events and Nattie seems to be okay with it. Which is a sigh of relief for Layla. They arrive at the gym and while they are changing Lay decides to ask the blonde if she has heard for Tyson. The Canadian gets sad but Layla reassures her but saying, "Remember you got." Afterwards, they meet with the girls and Natalie discovers that Saraya and Danielle are together which leaves her dumbfounded. After ranting about not getting enough screentime, jobbing or not having a proper shot at the Diva's Championship. With Foxy as the referee the matches. The momentum was back and forth then Tyson came in and wants to talk to Nattie. She leaves with her husband. Alicia also knew about Layla having a crush on Nattie. Then they decide to interrogate and pick on here. Lol poor Layla.. Is Natalya really okay with what happened? Is she hiding something? What does Tyson want to talk to Nattie about? Is it good it bad? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**Natalya's POV**

During that training match, I had so many thoughts racing through my mind and it almost distracted me as I circled around the ring with Danielle. All I really want to know is, where is my husband? He hasn't gotten a hold of me since last night and I can't help but worry completely about his whereabouts. He could have gotten in an accident, or he could have gotten kidnapped or caught in some crazyass drug deal scandal gone wrong. Wait, I can't think like that.. but I just want to know that my husband is safe. Before Summer and I could charge at each other I heard a male voice distract us, "I am sorry to interrupt you ladies but I need to speak to my wife for a moment." I smiled brightly as I turned over to see my husband standing beside the practice ring. "Please?" He said if he was begging.

"Alright, let's call that a draw girls. I need to rest anyways." Alicia spoke as she sit on the top turnbuckle for a moment. Foxy is the best, she barely did anything but she is the tired one. At one point I couldn't stand her and when we always had great matches together; we really got the crowd laughing. Famous lines like 'Your Nose is bigger than my nose!' and 'Where's your weave now?' when I pulled out a piece of her hair. After that, we really gotten to know each other and now she is one of my besties.

"You have a minute honey?" He asked me as I climbed through the middle ropes and stood next to him.

"Yeah, Tj."

"Walk with me, we need to talk alone." He stated as I only nodded my head and started to follow my husband out of the training room. "Don't worry girls, I will bring her back." Tj being a gentleman opened the door for me and before I walked out the door, I turned back to the girls. I noticed that the older Brit frowning at me. Why is she so sad? She seems like something is bothering her.. I smiled at her and she turned her frown into a weak smile and followed him out the door.

"I was worried about you when I didn't hear from you." I said with a hint of concern.

"My phone died. Remember, my charger is in your purse," he stated bluntly as I could hear the girls being stupid in the background and Layla yelling at them to shut up. I don't even want to know what goes through their minds at times.

"Oh right." I opened my purse and dug through this jumbled mess that I really need to clean it out. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said as he put the charger in my pocket. I bit my bottom lip and remained silent for a moment. I should tell him about what happened Layla. I mean last night, I cheated on my husband and it wasn't with a man.. but a woman. What kills me is that I willingly let it happen but I can't say that I didn't enjoy it because I did. I really did enjoy second of it, I felt unloved and vulernable so I just wanted some happiness and that's what I got. It doesn't excuse my mistake in the slightest and I should woman up and tell Tyson about me cheating on him but I don't want to bring Layla into my marriage problems.. "Are you okay?" I heard my husband ask me because I apparently spaced out.

"Yeah, I was just worried about you last night now I am just relieved. I missed you last night. How are we going to fix us?" I lied but also told the truth. Does that make sense? I really want to fix our problems and I believe conseling and therapy would help us but everytime I suggest it Tj refuses to come to the sessions.

"I think we are doing better. Do you think we aren't working?" He questioned as he leaned back against the wall.

"Travelling seperately isn't exactly working, Tj. We hardly see or talk to each other."

"Better than constant bickering so it's a start."

"I just want to be able to travel and share a bed with my husband." I stated honestly.

"I know. I know but I suppose baby steps is key for the relationship to heal.." He said remembering what our therapist said in one of the session.

"I know, I just miss you." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I bet," He cooed, moving his hand through my blonde locks. It felt different, it felt werid for our interactions now after last night. "Aw fuck what the therapist said, I want to travel with my wife. That is if you want to, of course." Now he is trying to be rebelous and ignore what the therapist said about the baby steps. It's all I really want just to be around him, right? I mean he is my husband and I love him. Like every couple we have our ups and downs. We can get through this, I know we can.

"Of course, you know I want nothing more," I exclaimed but deep down I felt like I was lying to myself and I can't figure out why.

"I am going to go hang out with the guys."

"You don't need my permission sweetheart, you are a grown man. You want to hang with the guys, you hang with the guys."

"I assume that you will be hang with Layla or Foxy then," He smirked as he cupped my cheeks.

"Layla, Saraya, Foxy and Danielle actually," I corrected him as he gave me a surprised look and I knew exactly why. "She is best friends with Layla and I can't let my on-screen persona cloud my judgement of her so I am trying to be her friend. She is actually alright to hang out with. We were getting some practice done and she is a great athlete" I explained. That is one thing my fans would be surprised about, I just complimented Danielle or every fan knows her as Summer Rae.

"Good, give her a chance. I think I should get back to the guys, call me before you get to the arena, okay?" I nodded and he gave me a kiss on my lips and pulled away. "Love you," he pressed his forehead against mine before taking some steps back.

"...Love you too," For some reason, I struggled to say it and he noticed it to but said nothing and walked away. I felt nothing during that kiss, and I don't understand why.

I turned around and started to head back to the training room and those idiots were now seeing who the best dancers was. Saraya just shook her head as she wasn't going to partake in this and watched her girlfriend wiggle her hips. I just stood by the ring apron and watched three girls were trying out do each other. This would make more sense if they had music to do with this, now wouldn't it? My attention turned to Layla, who was trying to keep pace with Danielle, moving her hips in a perfect rthymn. I forgot how good she can move and it is truly impressive, makes sense why she would also be Fandango's dance partner. Something about Layla is just really hypnotizing me right now and I can't understand why; I just can't keep my eyes off of her. Maybe I am just jealous, she is a way better dancer than I will ever be. Yeah, that's it, I am a ball room dancer but freestyle isn't my thing. I remember at a house show, Melina killed it and won.. I think, Maryse was hilarious, Kelly just flipped around and Gail and I did some stupid tango that people booed. It wasn't suppose to be taken seriously. They finally stopped and Layla's brown orbs looked directly at me and smiled widely. "Hey love, you are back already!" She exclaimed as we walked over to me. "By the way Dani, I won."

"You keep telling yourself that. What do you think babe, did I do better?" She asked Saraya, who turned and looked at me.

"That's not fair! You can't use your girlfriend to vote for you!" The shorter Brit objected and turned to me. "Right Nattie?"

"I wasn't in here for most of it.. just saw Foxy twerking and got confused." I stated honestly as Alicia laughed.

"Girl, I couldn't do what they were doing so I improvised." Alicia chuckled.

"Let's just call it a draw honey because I am hungry and I want food in my belly," Paige whined as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and as Danielle just looked down at her.

"You are always hungry, sweetie. Let's go, I left my ring attire at the hotel anyways. Layla, we will continue this later and I will win." I guess that was her way of challenging Lay to a rematch. I watched as the leggy blonde pulled her gothic girlfriend up and linked their hands together along with planting a little peck on the lips. I have to admit, they are so adorable together. I am surprised that I never noticed that before. Like the saying goes, opposites attract.

"Get a room," Victoria mumbled between fake coughs which caused Layla to snicker and the couple to glare at the former Diva's Champion.

"Leave them alone Foxy, they are being totally adorable right now," I heard the brunette mumble as I felt her arms wrap around my waist. Normally, I would unwrap them but eh, that takes effort plus I like being held..

"We will see guys at the taping; I am starving," Saraya said her goodbyes as she practically dragged Summer along with her and the blonde waved at us before they left our sight.

"So, what did you and Tj talk about or is that a secret?" I heard Foxy asked me as I felt Lay's grip on me tighten slightly almost like she didn't want to let me go.

"We actually had a normal conversation for once and he wants to work things out so I am going to going home for a few days with him. I hope you don't mind, Lay?"

"Not at all, go be with your husband remember he makes you happy." The Brit stated and I noticed Alicia glanced up at Lay behind me. "What you and Tj have is special and I don't want to see my best friend's marriage fall apart when it could be fixed. Remember what I said if anything happens, you can always talk to me."

Victoria looked from Lay to me and smiled, "You have me too."

"Thank you girls," I decided to annoy the little shortie that was now resting her face on my shoulder and reach my hand up and pinch her cheek playfully, "I know shortie, I know."

"Hey! I am not short..." She tried to defend herself but then she sighed, "okay, I am short.." Now I don't even have to look but judging by Foxy's laughter; Layla is making one of her cute, pouty faces.

"You aren't short, you are just fun sized," I cooed now playing with her hair.. "Let's find something to get into before SmackDown starts. Come on, Foxy! You are coming too."

**After SmackDown..**

After we left the Training Center, the three of us went shopping at the mall. It was fun but it was so hard to drive with those two ladies singing to the radio then they decided to play in the revolving doors. Normally, I would pretend that I wouldn't know them and walk away but I knew that would lead to further embrassment. We had lots of fun surprisingly and nothing went wrong; mainly went through every single store on both level looking at all the various shirts, pants, bras etc, etc.. Needless to say that we each had a lot of bags with us because sales were calling our names. During SmackDown, I sat in the Diva's Lockeroom with Foxy and Layla, who might I add was acting different. She sounded really sad after we got back and that something was bothering her and I really attend to find out what why... When I can get her alone that is. Tonight was the 15th Year Anniversary of Smackdown, the season permiere of Smackdown. We started out with Stephanie McMahon, the first ever GM of the blue brand. Blah, blah, blah next thing I know, John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long made a massive 15 man tag match. First match was Adam Rose and Kane... well, you should know who won that one. Yeah it was Kane. The second match was a Diva's match was Aj Lee vs Alicia Fox with Paige. It was like a two minute match and Foxy tapped out to the Black Widow. All the other matches, I wasn't really paying attention to since I was having some girl talk with the ladies. I walked through the halls and notice Layla walking back toward catering still looking as depressed as before. "Lay.."

"Hey Nat," She turned around and forced a smile on her face.

"You okay Lay, you seem sad?" I looked at shorter woman.

"Fine. Fine." I know she is lying.

"You are lying." I stated bluntly.

"Yeah.. I just don't like jobbing. I haven't won a match in forever.. Remember what we talked about earlier.. I am thinking about going home and taking a vacation...maybe think about my career." She sighed.

"Hey relax," I cooed rubbing her back. "You still got it, talk to Stephanie and see when you could get a push." I can't tell if this is what is really bothering her. I know it was earlier but why would it randomly come back? She is hiding something and I can't figure out what.

"Yeah...I know. Um, so are you still going to go with Tj? You guys are still good?" She looked up at me.

"For now yeah. You never know though." I shrugged my shoulders as she chuckled a little bit and smiled. "There is that smile I love to see. I promise I will call you as soon as I get home."

"Alright. But you better, I am holding you to that." She smiled brightly and looked down at her phone in her hand that was now vibrating. "I gotta go love, Danielle is looking for me." She informed me giving me a small peck on the cheek, instantly causing me to blush. Why am I blushing for? I hope she didn't notice it. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" She asked staring at me with her beautiful, brown eyes. I think she noticed it, god I am stupid. Why would I care?

"I promise, I will." I reassured her as she smiled once again before turning around started to walk away. "Oh Lay," I called out to her and she turned around. "Don't let that bother you; soon you will be champion again. Just wait and don't let jobbing ruin your passion for what you love."

"Yeah..." She sighed before turning back around and started walking away again. "I know.."

I watched her away away from me and I couldn't help but feel weird. She is legitly sad about something, I can see it in her eyes. Whatever it is, it is really getting to her. Maybe, she will tell me when she is ready. I remember I am going back to the motel with my husband so tomorrow we can take a flight home tonight as long as my hubby booked the flights. I navigated through the arena and finally found the exit in the back, where the workers park. "Hi honey," I heard my husband call out for me before I heard footsteps behind and then an arm wrap around my waist. I look up to see my hubby smiling down at me, for once he had a massive grim plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Great show tonight, huh?"

His kiss didn't make me blush like it normally would and I have no idea why. I just looked up at him and smiled, "I know it was, but what do you expect it was fifteen years of SmackDown."

"Yeah, you ready to go, my love." He laced his hand with mine for the first time in forever and he lead me to his car and opened the door for me. Tj being a gentleman like he always use to be before this whole stupid storyline, kind of refreshing. "You alright?"

"Yeah.."

"You sure."

"Yeah, just tired I guess. Lay and Foxy dragged me all over the mall today and wore me out." I spoke sort of telling the truth to him.

"That's what the girls do. I am surprised you ladies don't get tired of shopping yet. I know I would be it just isn't for me." He laughed. It was so great to hear him laugh again. He pulled out of the parking as he turned on some music. I couldn't really say to much because my mind was on overdrive. Even though, I should be happy that doesn't change the fact that I don't deserve him. I was unfaithful to him and I slept with a woman and yet I continue to hide it from him. Well, I guess I need to woman up and tell him then admit my mistakes. I couldn't work up the courage to tell him now, I can't shatter his heart.. but is it really better to hide it from him. The rest of the ride was quiet as I just looked at the window and into the night sky. Not a cloud in slight and the crescent moon was shining brightly, it truly was beautiful. We pulled into the parking lot and got off. Tj grabbed our stuff from the trunk and slung them over his shoulders as I linked my arms to his and walked through the parking lot into the motel lobby. I didn't pay much attention as he checked us in and I followed him over to the elevator. He pressed the button and the door opened as we stepped inside. We didn't say anything, he just looked down at me and grinned every so often. The elevator ride was also silent but as soon as we shut the door to the motel room, it changed. Before I could even sit on the bed, I felt his arms wrapped around my waist and spin me around to face him and pressed his lips against mine. This is what I want, right. I kissed him back relucantly, I can't feel anything anymore.. that spark.. but I want to love him and he loves me. "I love you so much," He whsipered in my ear as he pulled away.

"I love you too," I whispered to him as I felt him plant kisses down my neck.

"I'm sorry I have been such a dick to you, you don't deserve that," Tj apologized as he gently pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"I know you don't mean it. We have our ups and down but we will get through it." I felt his hands start to work his way underneath my shirt. I know what's about to happen and I want it. Don't I? His hands gripped the fabric of my shirt and slowly start to pull it over my head. I can't! Not after I cheated on him.. He pulled me up and straddled me into his lap, easily removing my top and tossing it somewhere else on the floor. I could feel his erection against my bottom and I know that I can't continue to play him on. I remember when we need that sex therapist come over and she was weird.. something about a banana.. in me. I don't know, maybe we wants to try something different since he is listening to the therapists now. Tj is normally the dominant one in bed and I was normally submissive.. wait why am I talking about this. I need to stop it.

"Nat.. You okay?"

"I..I.." You need to tell him what happened with Lay. But that would get her involved with our drama, he has a right to know. Then again if this got out, then they would use it for Total Divas and Layla would be involved in this stupid storyline. "Y- Ye- Yeah..."

"Is this too soon? If you don't want to, we don't have too."

"I can't. Sorry, I am just not in the mood." I stated honestly because I really wasn't. He smiled and allowed me to get off his lap and lay on the right side of the bed.

"It's fine." Tj smiled at me letting that it was okay before crawling over me to the other side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around waist and nuzzled into me as close as he could. "Baby steps. I love you Natalie."

"Love you too Theodore." I mumbled as I shut my eyes and attempted to drift off into dreamland but I couldn't get comfortable. My heart was hurting and beating uncontrobally, I don't know what's wrong with me now.

**Author's Note: Random update is update! I need to work on this story more because my babe requested it ;). We get to hear the conversation between Nattie and Tyson and it seems like Tj is willing to fix their problems. Natalya however is feeling guilty for her "one night stand" with her bestie, Layla. She goes back to the girls, who are no mostly dancing around like a bunch of idiot except Saraya. After talking with the girls, Natalie notices that something is wrong with Layla but Lay isn't telling the truth. Says it's because she is jobbing and Nattie buys it and the tiny Brit leaves.. Tj and Nat meet up and head to the motel where things start to get intimate but the blonde is feeling guilty so she doesn't want to. He understands and then go to sleep with the Neidhart feeling uneasy and guilty. I wonder why Layla is upset. Will Nattie tell Tj about 'their little secret'? Or will she continue to hide it? What will hapen next read to find out...**

**Review.. Fav.. Follow if you wanna see more.. ya know the drill.. **

**#FuckItUp**


	5. Halloween Shenanigans Part 1

**Author's Note: Random update is update! I need to work on this story more because my babe requested it ;). We get to hear the conversation between Nattie and Tyson and it seems like Tj is willing to fix their problems. Natalya however is feeling guilty for her "one night stand" with her bestie, Layla. She goes back to the girls, who are no mostly dancing around like a bunch of idiot except Saraya. After talking with the girls, Natalie notices that something is wrong with Layla but Lay isn't telling the truth. Says it's because she is jobbing and Nattie buys it and the tiny Brit leaves.. Tj and Nat meet up and head to the motel where things start to get intimate but the blonde is feeling guilty so she doesn't want to. He understands and then go to sleep with the Neidhart feeling uneasy and guilty. I wonder why Layla is upset. Will Nattie tell Tj about 'their little secret'? Or will she continue to hide it? What will hapen next read to find out... Here is a long chapter to make up for the slow updates..**

**Rating: M for sexual content, and different forms of abuse throughout the story**

**Pairings: Layla/Natalya and ****Summer/Paige, some Nattie/Tyson**** throughout the story.**

**I do not anyone in this story and is complete fiction.**

**October 31, 2014**

**Layla's POV**

Halloween. The one day or the year that you can dress up and look absolutly stupid and no one can make fun of you for it, because their outfits would be just as ridicilous. As tradition goes, the divas always compete in a Halloween Battle Royal and the winner will get to face Aj Lee for the Diva's title. But we all know who is going over and who is going to win because Stephanie informed us beforehand. Great, another chance at the title I don't get but I can't complain I have a job, that's all that matters. It's been a few weeks since Nattie went home in an attempt to work things out with her husband. I am happy for her, I truly am but I can't help but feel sad at the same time. Having a crush on Natalya is a double-edged sword. All I care about is her happiness but it causes me to go into a depressed state when I see them together. I realize that we have no chance together so why do I want to try to win her heart? Tyson doesn't deserve her, someone who is so selfless and kindhearted and would help anyone or anything in need of help in a heartbeat. Maybe that is just me being selfish because I want her for myself. Maybe. Maybe not. I don't seem to know anymore. When we made it to the arena, I just slowly trudged behind Danielle and Saraya as they were being all cute and mushy. Unintentionally, they were stabbing a stake right into my heart; it makes me realize that I don't have any one to call my own. I also hate being a third wheel but they don't want to leave me out of stuff so that's sweet of them. I noticed the leggy blonde turn back and look at me and I just looked up and flash her a weak smile. The three of us stopped by and retrieved our costumes from Sandra and went to the Diva's lockerroom to prepare. Upon entering the room, Danielle wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her, she cooed, "You need to cheer up, my short crumpet." I felt one of the First Lady of NXT's hands run through my brown locks. "What can I do to help? You have done nothing but mope around for the past few weeks." Keep playing with my hair, I should respond but it might make Raya jealous.

"If I could breathe that would be wonderful, love." I gasped since I was pressed against her chest.

"Oh sorry," She spoke in an apologetic tone was she released her grip on me. "What costume are you doing this year. I am going to be a sexy nerd."

"I can't wait to see that," Saraya came into the conversation hearing that. The young woman's mind being so perverted.

"Well they wanted me to go with something comical so I chose a mixture between a clown and a mime." I told them pulling out the ridiculous afro wig and they laughed. "Steph told me to improvise and be hilarious. What is the Anti-Diva going to be for the battle royal. Something badass right?" I smiled to her and then she pulled a wig out with long, blonde hair.

"Actually I am just going to be Summer Rae." Paige pointed over to her girlfriend, who looked confused. "Steph wants me to mock one of the divas thats not AJ and makes sense. Since Danielle and I feuded in NXT for a bit, I thought why the hell not." That is going to be hilarious to see my fellow Brit in a blonde wig and one of Summer's attire. "Also I am going to improvise so I might look a tad bit stupid... no, I will look absolutly stupid." She corrected herself placing the wig back in the bag.

Danielle squealed, "Aw, I am so flattered, my little crumpet. Does that mean I get to do your makeup? Please baby!"

"Fine, only because I love you. It's suppose to look but ridiculous remember that I am suppose to be mocking you." The Brit commented by giving her a massive make up bag and sitting in the leather chair that was in front of a dresser with a massive mirror.

I grabbed a small bag with the paint that I am going to use to paint the white on my face. Hopefully this is the kind that doesn't fucking annoy the piss out of me and I stratch it off my face mid-match. "You all know who is winning right?" I made sure that were aware of the script.

"None of us that's for sure, I am the second one to be elimanated." Danielle huffed in annoyance as she was applying some blush onto one of Paige's cheek.

"I know love. I think I am about done in the business.. I just have that feeling.." I said sort of worried.

"No, no, no! Don't think like that, you are my partner. Slayers need to slay and I can't do that without you." Summer told me which was cute because I sort of mentor her now like she needed it though. She is probably the most underrated diva in the division along with Alicia Fox, that girl can move and sells moves like a champ.

"Lay, why do you say that?" The raven haired Brit asked me trying not to move to much as the blonde continued putting makeup on her.

"Well I haven't had to much hype since LayCool split up ever since they have just shoved me where ever. Aj, Katilyn, Fandango and now you Dani, not at all saying that's bad. We have good chemistry together, our fued was hilarious. I get a title shot once a year, jobbing every match. Ehh, I might be done now.." I vented out truthfully that is the problem with this company, not enough for the women to do. Clearly since we have vaginas and not a penis, women are apparently not capable of wrestling for more than three minutes. I mean we can't have cage matches, or street fight.. just normal or tag matches. I want something new.. "Let's just get ready..." I spoke while applying some more paint to my face.

"You still got it, love. Anyone that thinks otherwise is such a twit."

"What she said."

"I love you guys," I laughed at the two of them. "Let's discuss what we need to do to make the funny, shall we?"

**Tyson's POV**

Over the past couple weeks, Natalie and I have been spending a lot of time together; playing with our cats, going to our therapy sessions. I would love to say that we are getting somewhere but I can't tell anymore because she has been acting so distance as of late. For the past couple weeks, maybe she is scared that we won't make it. I try to tell her that everything is going to be okay and she normal response is a long sigh and then follows with a 'yeah'. It's okay maybe she will open up at our next session but I am not going to force the answer out of her but it's hurts that Natalie can't tell me what's bothering her. Deep down, I think that regardless we are going to fall apart and it is because I feel like she is hiding something from me. Would she? No. She is my wife, she wouldn't? Then what is bothering her now, she can't say it's nothing. I will confront her about it soon enough. We arrived at the arena about thirty minutes ago and Smackdown is about to start and my wife competes in Diva Battle Royal and hopefully she secures a number one contender spot of AJ's title so the Harts can have some gold once again. "How do I look Tj?" I heard her ask me for my opinon as I turned to see her outfit. I believe this is a fan design Queen of Harts costume, Natalie always loves when fans make custom designs for attires, her warms her big heart to be able to get the outfits made too. The costume was about to mid-thigh with the colors red, black and white. She had a cute, little crown headband on her head. The outfit was black down to about the waist with three white bows with red hearts in the middle down the center. The shoulders were puffy with red stripes down and around the bottom and the little jacket that was black and had two, red hearts in the corner and wore white boots to go with it.

"You look absoluty stunning representing the Harts," I complimented her truthfully as I pulled her in for an embrace and she just nuzzled into me.

"Thanks babe. I try," The blonde looked up at me and flashed a warm, big smile while she reached up and ruffled my hair. I loved it when she got playful like that.

Knock! Knock! Knock! One of the stagehands pepped their head into the locker room so I knew my time was cut short. "Natalya report to the gorilla in five minutes, you girls are up first." With that said, he quietly shut the door.

"I gotta go now, love you," She cooed standing up on her tiptoes to gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"Kick some ass like only you know how too," I told her.

"Yeah baby!" She exclaimed with her signature catchphase when she first started in the company. "Love you, see you in a few."

"Love you too sweetheart." With that she turned her heels and walked out the door.

Well I guess that means I will need to support her from the back so I sat down in my locker room and watched the monitor as the Diva's Champion walked down the ramp to sit at commentary with a simple, white t-shirt that says 'BOO' on it. The first diva to come down was Paige, who was dressed up as.. er... Summer Rae, I think? Ridiculous looking make up.. I think that was the point though. When she came out, she attempted to do a split and failed so the Brit got back up flipped her hair and started to attempt to dance. This made me laugh because I know Saraya a little bit and it was so different for her Paige character. The goth in the blonde wig then mimicked the Summer Rae struct down to the ring with her hands on her hips, swaying her hips back and forth and jumped onto the ring apron. The former Diva's champion slid underneath the bottom rope and sat up on the top turnbuckle trying to mimic the dancer's entrance but really just winging it. I noticed that she has self- tanner rubbed on her body to make her less pale, that's humorous to me anyways. The camera pans out to Tom Phillips, Micheal Cole and Aj Lee, who looks oh so amused.. that was sarcasm. "I'm a ghost," The Champion says bluntly while 'petting' her 'baby' while sitting in JBL's chair, who is on vacation, she was responding Tom saying he likes her costume.. Next to come out was my wife, who came out holding onto the holding onto the bottom corners of her dress and waving occassionally to the crowd. She walks over to the side of the ramp where the barricades are and takes her headband off and giving it to one of the girls in the audience. Next to come out was Trinity or you guys know her as Naomi dressed as a solider from the movie Avatar and she struts her way down to the ring, she waves and skips slightly. The camera then pans back up to the next diva to emerge from the gorilla position was Summer Rae.. the real one.. not Paige. The blonde was a schoolgirl nerd as she came out playing with her suspenders and doing her little entrance. It pans back to the ring at Paige who is trying to copy Summer's ever step. The blonde just is so hyper and excited as she dances her way down to the ring, playing with her pigtails and glasses and Saraya mimicks her to the best of her abilities. Diva number five is Layla, who is was well a clown with a pink, fluffy bow thing on her butt doing some mime looking moves as well down to the ring.

"What do you think of the costumes so far Aj?" Michael Cole asked the Diva's Champion.

"She looks like a sexy Skittle! Everyone's sexy!" She commented back as Layla continued to make her way down to the ring. Do do da dum da do do! I knew that music for Diva number six which was Emma, who came out to a decent pop while marching to the stage and beating her chest like Tarzan. Cute Tarzan costume.. or is it Jane.. The diva started doing her Emmalution dance, jabbing her arms left and right and the camera shows members of the audience doing the dance. Next diva was Rosa Mendes, who was a zombie nurse, with her face painted white and a generic nurse outfit, she made her way to the ring, holding a tiny first aid kit shaped like a pill capsule. "Are you sure she isn't a sexy used bandaid?" Aj questioned as the commentators laughed. "I feel like my descriptions are way more accurate."

"Seriously please keep going," Tom Phillips told her while laughing as the camera shows Rosa charging at the crowd. Next one is Cameron, who is a police officer struting on to the stage with a nightstick in her hands. Ariane takes off her hat and bends over and flip her two-toned hair back as she stands back up. The former Funkadactyl member ignores the crowd booing her and finish making her way down to the ring. Diva number, I don't even know anymore is Alicia Fox, who is dressed up as a Firefighter.

"Someone who Aj has had some runs in with over the past couple of weeks," Cole reminded us talking about Fox.

"Yeah, her boobs ran right into my face." Aj commented back sarcasticly as she pretended to smile as they started mention Paige's match with Alicia. After Foxy, was Nikki Bella who emerged to a big pop despite being a heel. She was a black cat, in mostly leather or spandex I believe with a hood with cat ears on it and fuzzy boots even had her nose painted. She did her normal entrance while involves twirling around shaking her ass that gets most the boys staring. As she makes her way down to the ring, the titantron is showing a scene for earlier today that shows why Brie, Nikki's younger twin sister is not accompanying her to the ring. The taller Bella calls for her personal assistant and it shows that Brie is dressed up like her husband, Daniel Bryan. Basically to sum up this scene, Nikki tells Brie that she has to go to San Antonio to retrieve the special handbang that she had just ordered so Brie would not be in the match.

"That was pathetic. Nikki forcing Brie to dress like her husband, Daniel Bryan." Cole admitted.

"Is it weird that it sort of worked for me?" Aj asked the commentators.

The bell finally rings signally the start of the matchup and the first thing I see is Summer doing some weird dance which almost made me choke on my water. That was so cute, but Danielle really is goofy like that. Oh goodness this is going to be a lot to keep up with. Okay Emma goes for Cameron, Naomi and Rosa go at it, both Summer and Layla gaining up on my wife like usual. Alicia goes to assist Emma and Nikki goes straight after Paige. Rosa goes for a side slam but Naomi counters with a flying head scissors sending Rosa over to the apron and Naomi kicks her out of the ring. "Uh oh. Bye Rosa!"

"We have an elimantion." Tom Phillip adds in.

"There goes my pick now I need a new one." Aj states as the camera shows Cameron attacking Emma and Naomi going after her former partner now. Paige still going after Nikki and Summer is going after Nattie as usual now. "It's interesting to see who will actually earns it this time." The leggy blonde attempts to go for a heel kick but being a veteran, Nat blocks it and pushes her over the ropes onto the apron and throws a punch at the Neidhart woman but she evades and shoulder tackles her through the middle rope sending the nerdy girl into the ground. Aj made a comment about Summer I couldn't hear. Next we see Emma delivering her DilEmma finisher onto Cameron which isn't because it is not safe out on the apron. Just like I predicted, Alicia Fox elimanted her. "There goes the sexy bearskin rug."

Now we see Layla with her hands up spinning around the ring with her hands in the air, attracting mainly Paige's attention and she starts doing some weird mime-like moves as the commentators having a conversation. "Is there any particular diva you would like to see win this battle royal?"

"I mean I would like maybe someone that I, you know, haven't defended the title against before and there is a few girls in there." The Diva's champion informed us.

"Perhaps a clown..?"

"Perhaps a sexy clown! Oh, that's a sexy shake!" As Paige wiggled her chest and then Layla walked over to the goth and started pulling toilet paper out of Paige's bra, who had a blank expression on her. "Those are sexy kicks over there in the corner by Cameron and Naomi!" April is really throwing the word sexy around huh. "Oh. Oh my. It's like I'm having flashbacks to high school right now."

"Is she a clown or a mime?" One of the guys asked.

"She is a clown, she is a clown." The brunette corrected them as Paige threw the British clown through the middle rope and out onto the floor standing up on her feet then she fell to her bum which was adorable because of the face she made. "That was a sexy elimantation by Paige or Summer, I can't.. I lost track." That left six divas in the ring as Paige walked over to Cameron and Naomi but then went and sat in the corner.

"Aj, are you in anyway disappointed that Brie Bella is not involved in the match?" Tom asked her as Naomi and Cameron were duking in out in the middle of the ring and my beautiful wife walks over to them and starts beating up on Cameron.

"I have actually had some title matches against her before but I would love to go again. She is a worthy competitior but uh hey..I would take anyone on at this point." Aj talked as Cameron tossed Naomi over the ringapron to the other side, the former friend made a charge at her former partner but Naomi evaded. With the help of Natalya, Ariane was elimanted they shortly after my wife hit Trinity in the back of the head and she fell onto the floor as well. Go babe go!

"Well look at this, Cameron has been elimanated."

"Oh jeez." She sighed. "Ohh."

"Cameron and Naomi have been elimanted... the paratropper Naomi."

"But she is suppose to have a parachute, she could have landed safely on her feet." Aj said in the same tone as before.

"Right. Exactly." Natalya walked to the corner that Alicia Fox and Nikki Bella and slapped Nikki Bella away.

"Nikki is a black cat so is everyone suppose to have bad luck right now?" Aj asked as the older Bella twin delivered a spinebuster to Paige.

My wife grabbed Alicia and tried toss her over the top rope. "No! No! I'm not ready!" The former Diva's champion screamed trying to get out of Natalya's grasp.

"Oh! Paige certainly has some bad luck." Aj laughed as The Anti Diva and Nikki Bella rolled around the ring delivering some punches as my wife gets pushed back by Foxy. However Nattie does a kickflip to rise to her feet only to recieve a kick to the face knocking her face down. Smack! I heard the contact of Paige's superkick to Nikki Bella as the older Bella rolled over toward the apron and clinged onto the ropes. "Uh oh. Natalya's about to bake us some cookies.."

"Hey! Get out!" I heard a very, angry Brit scream as she used her leg strength to try to push the Bella out of the ring.

Alicia picked up my wife and threw her through the middle ropes but held on with one hand with one foot touching the floor.. come on babe you got this. The crazy diva kicked her hand and well fell on her face.. Good effort though if it wasn't scripted she would probably be champ right now. With three women left in the ring, Alicia charges at Saraya and spears her through the middle ropes, elimanating both of them. "Alicia Fox elimanted her former bestie, Nikki Bella is your number one contender!" Micheal Cole exclaimed as Nikki stood up and Aj grinned not really saying a word swinging back and forth in the chair. "The story is Alicia elimanted herself but Aj, you now face Nikki Bella with your Diva's title on the line."

"Kind of cool that she actually earned something for once." Well that is true though. The winner and the Champion start to have a staredown as Aj waves to the Bella. Nikki mouths something to the champion that I didn't understand and now the titantron is showing a replay of the closing moments of the match. Cameras go back out to the announce table with the both women staring each other down and Nikki walking over to the announce table where Aj is standing, with the title on her shoulder.

"That will be mine." Nikki says to the small woman as she pokes the pink, butterfly belt and then points to herself; Aj doesn't say a word only smiles at her. The two women stare at each other for a few more seconds before Nikki backs a few steps away and holds her arms up in the air. Now that is over with, I think I need to go check on my wife and cuddle her somemore.

**Layla's POV**

**After Smackdown..**

After we got eliminated, we would walk back and wait in the gorilla for the winner. Nicole won so we all hugged her and congratulated her especially Natalya. Did you know that Nattie helped to train the Bella twins? Fun fact for today I bet you didn't know maybe that's why they are so good. Stephanie came out and complimented all of us on our performance that it was humorous to watch and April's commentary helped too. Even the little geek hugged and praised Nikki. I didn't talk to Natalya at all while we waited at the curtain because Tj ran up and made sure she was okay. It pissed me off, now he is so sucking up to her. She flashed me a smile and then her and Tyson walked away holding hands together, great now I sad again maybe I can get Danielle to do that stupid dance again to cheer me up. Well I know that was certainly a productive night but I will be the first to admit that I had a blast out there. Now I got out of that outfit and changed into a tight fitting, black dress since while I want to go out tonight, ya know have some fun. Where I have no idea.. just somewhere that I could forget about my pain even if it's only temporary. Wetting a washcloth, I began to run a washcloth across my face, luckily for me the paint peeled off easily. "Lay, what's the occasion? Where you planning on going without us?" I heard Danielle come up behind me and I can easily assume Saraya is with her too.

"I just want to be alone, I don't know get some drinks." I sighed pulling a hairbrush out of my bag and began brushing through my hair, I am so lucky that my hair is so thin.

"Well, you need a buddy, love." I heard that thick, British accent remind me and I sighed loudly knowing that she was right. We always have only standard rule when we travel and that always is the buddy system. Basically meaning, we never go out alone and to always have someone with you because the world is full of creepy people and you never know what will happen.

"I remember but I hate being a third wheel to you guys, no offense."

"Hey guys, where are you ladies going dressing so nicely," I heard an oh so familiar voice from behind us and we turned around to see Natalie standing in the doorway with one hand on her hip leaned over to the side. Oh god, now she is intentional teasing me with that tight-fitting pink dress that fits her busty figure perfectly. Damn it woman! Why must you do this to me?

"Layla is wanting to go out somewhere and get wasted and probably dance her ass off." Danielle stated bluntly as I looked at her. "Wanna come?"

Why did you invite her? This won't be good. I can barely control myself around her sober but if I get some alcohol in my system and she drinks too; I won't be responsible for what I do too her and rather or not we break a bed. But if I were to sleep with her, I would want to be sober for that like last time. The leggy blonde looked back at me and gave her most innocent smile she could give. "Why the hell not! I am in." The Neidhart answered almost instantly and then added to her answer. "I was honestly coming to see if you girls wanting to go clubbing, we haven't had a Girls' night out in a while. Guess we were thinking the same thing, Lay." She laughed while smiling over at me as I turned around to hide my blushing like a fucking imbecile. Get it together Layla El.

"Yeah, hehe. Great minds think alike, let's head out, shall we?" I spoke shyly grabbing my handbag and looking over at my besties that had smug looks on their faces. Oh god, they are planning something, that is Danielle's scheming smirk.. well maybe not. Maybe she is just amused by how stupid I am making myself look right now.

"Remember to always stay with your buddy at all times," Saraya cooed grabbing onto her girlfriend's hand winking over at me, she made sure Nattie didn't see it. I hate both of you so much right now, I hope I can wrap my hands around both of your pretty, little necks..

"I think I could handle that, right Lay?" Nattie agreed linking her arm with mine. Oh no, now she is touching me. "Better safe then sorry."

"Yeah.. I can handle it too." I sighed as she let out a cute giggle and the four of us decided to head to the car. Why must she be so damn perfect?

"I am going to not drink because someone has to keep you ladies in check. I am just going to put on some zombie makeup and scare the drunks people, you know the Halloween spirit, my favorite holiday of the year." We all just looked at her with a confused look on our faces. "What? I need to have my fun too, ya know." She defended herself about her messed up sense of humor. Danielle just smack her forehead and smiled slightly. The four of us walked out to the parking lot and all made it to our rental car that Danielle, Raya and myself shared; trust me traveling the country makes it less expensive and more beneficial if you travel with friends.

"I worry about you sometime..." I told the Brit as she climbed into the driver seat and Summer got into the passenger seat.

"I think I am starting too as well.. I mean sheesh.. You might cause people to have a heart attack." Nattie told her as I laughed slightly and then she whispered to me, "you will protect me from her right? I don't know if I like the look on her face.."

"You betcha.." I whispered back to her in returned she chuckled slightly.

"That you should, now hurry up and get in car before I leave without you two!" We both let out a sigh before I opened the door for my 'buddy' and motioned for her to get it. She mouthed a 'thanks' before getting in and making sure that she was buckled in. I shut the door and walked over to the other side and quickly got in. What am I getting myself into? Why didn't I just keep my big mouth shut? And soon the disaster will strike.. and I will be the clouds that cause the oncoming storm..

**Author's Note: Well there you go, Part 1 of 2 of Halloween Shenanigans.. It was originally going to be one chapter but I got carried away when it came to details.. But I promise ever story picks up..so don't mind the slow start.. It started out with Layla obviously upset that she can't be around Natalya and well can't be with her. Double-edged sword is right.. Summer comforts her and Saraya joins into conversation. They talk about the battle royal and Layla becoming discouraged that her career might be done but the girls quickly attempt to cheer her up. We actually see Tyson's POV and that he feels that Natalya is hiding something for him and plans to confront him. It was clear that obviously Nattie never told him.. Will she though? He then watches the match.. AJ's commentary.. I tried to make it as precise as I could hear.. BTW I hope I wasn't the laughing during the entire match.. Paige, Layla, and Summer's dance at the start was hilarious.. oh and AJ's commentary.. It switches to Layla's POV after the match and she just wants go somewhere and drink your pain away.. Her besties tell her that she needs a buddy and like someone read her mind.. Nattie appears already dressed to go and Danielle against Layla's wishes invites Nattie to tag alone.. This is so going to go well.. Right..? Maybe? What will happen next.. Read to find out..**

**I encourage reviews to give predicts and opinons of the story.. nice reviews though XD Follow.. Favorite.. All that jazz..**

**#FuckItUp**


End file.
